UsUk - Loving you
by Samdafurry
Summary: Both, Arthur and Alfred's fathers are at war with each other and forbidding the boys from each other. In the washroom at school Arthur tells Alfred his true feelings and Alfred accepts him. But there's just one problem. Two actually. Their fathers are both homophobes and the last thing they need is for both their sons to be gay. How will all this turn out for them now?
1. Chapter 1 - Love's Backgrounds

Arthur and Alfred hadn't talked so much with each other recently. Both of their parents had fought with each other and almost banned the boys from talking to each other. They still went to the same school together, but they didn't talk much or see each other as much as they would like. Arthur had a crush on Alfred for who knows how long. Today, though, he felt even more horrible. He felt like he was going to burst into tears at any moment. The bell had rung as he quickly made his way to the boys bathroom as he locked himself in a stall and began crying.

Alfred sat there bored in his class, as the bell had rung. Strange, Arthur wasn't in here, but he did see him around the school. He found it stupid how their parents almost banned one another from talking with each other, since they had gotten into their fight. He went to ask the teacher if he could go to the restroom, saying yes, the boy went out of the room and into the restroom to hear crying. "Is somebody crying...?" He called out.

Arthur heard his voice as he tried to stop, making himself only sound worse. "I-I'm fine... Go away... whoever you are..."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at the familiar voice that sounded familiar to Arthur's. He walked over to the stall. "Artie, is that you?"

Arthur sniffled pitifully. He hated others to see or hear him crying. "Y-Yes..."

"It's Alfred. Is everything alright?" He asked through the stall, concerned for his friend as he went into the next stall so he could go to the bathroom.

"I-I hate my life... I-I can't even talk to you without my father breathing down my neck."

"Hey, he's not here with us right now. " Alfred said. "Whats bothering you?"

Arthur sniffled. 'It's now or never, Arthur.' He thought to himself. "I-I...I love you." The Brit hid his face in his knees.

"You love me...?" Alfred questioned at this and sighed. "Is that what's bothering ya? I'm not rejecting you. We've been friends for almost our whole lives." He smiled.

Arthur peeked out a bit from his knees. "Okay. But, that's only what I was half worried about..." He sighed. "My dad told me once that he didn't want a gay son..."

Alfred flushed and zipped up his pants. "My dad said the same thing and the same went with my mom..." He sighed once more.

"My moms fine. She wants me to be happy." Arthur unlocked the stall but didn't get out.

"I wouldn't mind going out with you but I have to get by my parents though.." The American frowned and went to the sink, washing his hands then dried them off.

Arthur blushed a bit as he smiled a little. "I wouldn't mind either... it's just my dad... he's like being stuck between a rock and a hard place." He got up and slowly exited the stall.

Alfred chuckled softly. "Same with mine? I guess." He shrugged. "They're like really strict with my life."

"My dad is with mine." He wiped his eyes as he lifted his head and smiled at Alfred, sweetly.

The American walked over to Arthur and hugged him. "We'll find a way around them." He let go and smiled at the other.

Arthur smiled as he leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Okay. For some reason I feel this to be a little like Romeo and Juliet, except without the death part." He smiled up at him.

"It sort of does feel like it without the whole death thing." Alfred chuckled with a nod and looked at the clock, he needed to get back to class before the teacher starts to suspect something.

The Brit looked to the clock and faltered. "D-Did I miss the whole class!?"

Alfred nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you basically did.."

"Oh no..." He tightened his grip on Alfred's arms as his knees went weak.

"We're not really doing anything in there just that homework packet that's due this Friday." He quickly put his arms around the Brit to hold him up.

"No. Not that. I had a perfect attendance record with my dad..." Arthur leaned his head on Alfred's chest. "My dads really, really, really strict with school."

"Oh crap, that." He made a frown and looked down at Arthur. "You can still go in, but they're going to mark you in as late though..."

"Right... no beating. Just a good scolding and a lecture." Arthur stood a bit straighter as he fixed his shirt and grabbed the American's hand and began walking out of the restroom going up to their class.

Alfred grabbed a hold of Arthur's hand, and they walked back to the classroom, letting go of Arthur's hand. "Arthur, you're late do you have a pass?" Arthur's teacher stared at her student, quizzically. Alfred went back to his seat.

Arthur stood at the door, shaking his head. "No, ma'am."

"Go to the office and get a pass, please."

Arthur nodded as he went down to the office, talked to the secretary, got a pass and went back up and into the class.

She marked him as late and took the pass from him, giving him the packet. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Arthur took the packet respectfully and sat down beside Alfred. His face was a deep red for the fact that he felt like everyone was staring at him.

Alfred smiled when Arthur sat down next to him and continued to work on his packet. The bell rang for the end of school. He got and gathered his things, waiting for Arthur.

Arthur had gotten his things and went up to Alfred. "Who's locker first?"

"Mine is on the second floor." Alfred said, walking out of the door and looked back to Arthur. "Where's yours at?"

"Just around the corner." The Brit started to walk with him.

"Yours first then mine?"

The Brit smiled up at him as he got to his locker. He unlocked it and opened it only to have water balloons fall out and hit him. "Gaaah!" He dropped his binder in surprise. Gilbert jumped out laughing at the poor Brit before running off.

"Ah!" Alfred jumped back, his pants getting slightly wet as he tried his best to not laugh then as soon as he was about to say something, it was too late, Gilbert had run off. He picked up his binder, giving it back to Arthur. "At lest, your books in your locker didn't got wet.."

"Yes. Oh joy." Bitter sarcasm tainted the Brits voice. He got his bag and put his stuff in it as he followed Alfred to his locker. "Want to come over?"

Alfred unlocked his locker, putting his things away and took out his book bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Sure but, I have no clue if my parents are still mad and they'll find it strange for me to not come home right after school."

"You can call them." Arthur handed Alfred his cell phone. "And I can tell my parents that your there to study."

Alfred took his cell phone and dialed his house number. "Mom, its me Alfred. I was wondering if I could go over to Arthur's to study a bit and help with my homework. Just that, yes. I got an hour and a half? Okay thanks." He hung up and handed it back to Arthur. "I can only stay and hour and a half."

Arthur frowned a bit. "Oh well. At least I can spend time with you~" He kissed his cheek lightly.

Alfred smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek back. "Yeah for a little bit." He grabbed the Brits hand and headed outside the school, walking to Arthur's house.

Arthur smiled as he rested on him a bit as they walked. "Thanks, by the way."

"Welcome." He grinned and when they were getting closer to Arthur's house, he let go of his hand once more.

Arthur blushed as he did so and got off him as he went and unlocked the door. He walked in calling out, "I'm home!" No Answer ensued from inside. "Mum? Dad?" The Brit walked around a bit till he came to a note saying they'd be out for 2 hours. "Well... looks like we're alone."

The American puts his book bag down and walked behind Arthur, peering over his shoulder and looking over at the note. "I guess so." He grinned and put his arms around him.

Arthur smiled as he moved back a bit against the American. His stomach fluttered. He felt so safe in his arms. The reason that Alfred and Arthur's, dad's mostly, were fighting was because one was American and the other British. Pretty stupid, I know.

He grabbed Arthur's hand, lacing their fingers together and swayed back and forth. Alfred's face was a bit a red as he held Arthur. "I think its stupid of how our dad's are fighting over the American and British cultures."

"I agree." Arthur said resting on the American as he set the note down. "What does it really matter? We're all human."

"My mom found it silly though. She says she wouldn't be surprised if dad joined a reenactment of the Revolutionary war." Alfred chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah, we're all the same, basically."

Arthur giggled at his statement. "Same." He blushed as he turned his head and kissed his chin.

Alfred smiled and blushed softly. "Hopefully they'll get over it soon."

"Yeah. I like being in your hold, love~"

"Really?" The American looked down at him and tighten his hold around him slightly, smiling and leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips.

Arthur was about to answer when he was kissed. His eyes widened in surprise but quickly closed as he kissed back, turning to face his whole body towards Alfred.

Alfred pulled away, face filled of a soft shade of red. "I love you too, Arthur." He whispered and pressed his forehead against the Brits.

He smiled as he pressed his forehead to Alfred's. "Heh. I love you, so." Arthur held onto his shoulders as he held him close.

The American pecked Arthur's nose softly with a small chuckle and held him close, happy to have him around again.

Arthur smiled as his nose was pecked. "My room?" He suggested.

Alfred nodded. "Sounds good to me." He said, somewhat letting go of the other.

The Englishman held his hand as they made their way up to Arthur's room.

He followed Arthur to his room and looked around when they got there. "Hasn't change that much the last time I was here."

"Heh." Arthur blushed as he closed the door behind them. "Didn't really want to, although mum has been purging me to."

"Ah." He nodded, looking at some of the posters of what he assumed were of British shows. "If so, what was she going to change it up to?" He asked, turning back around.

"I don't know. My mum wanted something punk." He sat at the edge of his bed and crossed his legs with a gay flare.

"Punk?" He questioned, Arthur really didn't seemed like the punk type of person. "I can't even see you in that type of stuff." He said and sat beside the Brit.

"Me neither, but mind you my parents don't know I'm gay." He said leaning on Alfred.

"True and neither does mine." He put his arm around Arthur.

Arthur smiles as he blushes. "I'm to afraid to tell mine."

Alfred sighed and nodded. "I'm scared to death to tell mine. But you did said that your mom just wanted you to be happy."

"Yes but there's the problem of my dad."

"Yeah.." Alfred sighed and looked down at his feet. "I know my dad and mom don't like gays." He frowned.

Arthur pouted at his frown as he kissed his lips.

"Like I said earlier, we'll find a w-" He blinked when Arthur kissed him and he kissed him back.

Arthur turned so that he was able to hug around Alfred's neck, deepening the kiss.

Alfred put one arm around his waist and other stroking his cheek softly as he closed his eyes.

Arthur blushed deeply as he kissed him, licking Alfred's lips cautiously, asking for entrance. His stomach fluttered as he felt good right then and there.

His cheeks flared up as he slowly parted his lips for Arthur. Alfred felt a bit nervous but he did felt happy and relieved.

He slowly poked his tongue in twining it with Alfred's as his cheeks had turned beet red.

Alfred's face was flushed with red as he rubbed his tongue against Arthur's shyly and slowly twining around with it. He scooted himself closer to him.

Arthur moved closer to him as well as he pushed him down slowly to lay on top of him.

Alfred opened his eyes a bit as he was pushed down and Arthur getting on top him. His hands slowly went to his hips.

Arthur blushed even harder as he felt his hands go down. He broke the kiss for a split second before diving back in and continuing the heated kiss.

As soon as the Brit broke the kiss, the American was panting lightly as he stared into those emerald green eyes before he was taken back into another heated, deep kiss.

Arthur closed his eyes as he enjoyed the kiss. His brain was fuzzy and dizzy as he kept his hug on Alfred's neck.

He shifted his position slowly so that he was on top Arthur, not daring to break the kiss as he closed his eyes again. He brought one hand up and ran it through the other blond's hair.

Arthur couldn't help it as he let out a soft moan.

Alfred blushed he heard the moan and licked the roof of Arthur's mouth softly.

Arthur blushed so deep you couldn't tell what his natural skin colour was anymore. He moaned again as he was getting high off the kisses.

Alfred lay there, kissing Arthur, feeling a lot of things inside him and his brain did feel a bit lost as well. Alfred broke the kiss to catch his breath before he kissed the corner of his mouth, pecking his lips softly.

Arthur panted as he stared at him with half lidded eyes. "Th-That was amazing."

"Y-Yeah." Alfred smiled at him while his face was a blushing mess.

Arthur felt so high at the moment he didn't care what happened. He pulled him down and kissed him lightly. "I feel like I want more, but I don't want to push it..." He looked away.

The American smiled against his lips and pulled away from him. "Artie," he whispered and grabbed his chin gently with care, turning his head to look at him. "its my time to go anyway. There'll be more next time." He smiled and kissed him again.

The Brit frowned as he said that. "Fine. I'll see you out, darling~"

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, sweetie." Alfred got off him, kissing his cheek and headed downstairs.

Arthur smiled as Alfred called him that and followed him downstairs. He opened the door for him as he kissed him one last time before he left. "Bye!" He waved. "See you tomorrow!"

Alfred waved back to him as he walked away from the Brit's house, walking over to his own now. He walked in and looked around the living room. "Guys, I'm home." He called out.

His mom answered. "I'm in the kitchen, sweetheart!"

He walked into the kitchen. "Where's dad?" He asked as he looked through the fridge and took out water to pour himself in a cup.

"He went out with some friends. How was your studying? Get anything done?"

"Oh. It was alright. He helped me out with my math homework." He said, taking a sip of the water.

"Is that so?" She said turning to face her son. "Then tell me why your face is so red?"

"Yep." Alfred nodded and hesitated. "I was running from a dog on the way here."

"Okay then. If you say so." She said turning back to her batter.

Alfred sighed in relief and put the gallon of water back in the fridge. 'That was a close one...' He thought and finished up drinking the glass of water, putting the glass in the sink.

"Come taste this!" Called his mother as she got a table spoon and scooped up some chocolate from the bowl she was mixing in.

"What you making?" He came out from the living room and walked to where the counter was. "Cake? Brownies?" Alfred asked, taking a bite from the spoon.

"Chocolate muffins." His mother said, grinning.

"Sounds good!" Alfred grinned. "I'm heading up to my room, okay?"

"Okay." She went on mixing the batter as she watched her son run up to his room.

He shut the door and locked it, getting out his cell phone and calling Arthur.

Arthur was in his living room reading a book when he heard his phone go off. The song, We're in heaven by Dj Sammy played as his ringtone as he picked it up. "Ello?"

"Guess who." Alfred chuckled into the receiver and sat close to the door, to hear out for his mom.

"Alfie!" Arthur said in joy as his blush returned. "Did you make it home okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded and smiled at the joy in his voice. "Except I almost got caught by my mom."

Arthur's face went into a state of shock as worry tinted his voice. "Oh my... How close did she get?"

Alfred pressed his other ear against his door to hear for any foot steps or voices, knowing that his mother would go check on him. "Questioned the red on my face. Told her I was chased by a dog, luckily, she believed it."

"Oh. Good." Arthur said sighing in relief.

"Yeah. So we really need to be careful now.." Alfred sighed and sat back down on his bed.

"Yeah. I just hope we don't get caught too soon." Arthur put his book aside as he set his feet at the edge of the coffee table.

"Same." Alfred held the cell phone with his shoulder, pressing it up against his ear as he took off his shoes to get more comfortable.

"So... when do you think you can come over for a bit longer?"

"I don't know maybe every other day hopefully or whenever. I don't want my parents to suspect anything so it may be best if we keep everything on a low profile."

"For now anyway..." Arthur said as he got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"We'll work something out." Alfred grinned against the receiver. "We can always meet up somewhere."

"Definitely, but it has to be somewhere private..." The Brit bit his lip as he leaned against the counter.

"A cave then?" The American laughed, jokingly. "There's always that forest up a few blocks."

Arthur giggled on the other end as he thought about the forest. "Okay. That sounds good." Suddenly Alfred's mom came up and knocked on the door. "Alfie?"

"Crap...Hold on a minuet Artie." He said and put his cell phone down. "What is it, mom?"

"Their almost done, what are you doing in there and why is the door locked?" She asked rather worriedly.

"I'm doing nothing. I was just trying to take a nap is all." He bit his lip. "I'll be down in a sec."

"Okay. If anything's wrong, just tell me okay?"

"I will!" Alfred said and waited till he heard her footsteps receding. Alfred picked up the cell. "I need to go. When do you want to meet up at the forest?"

"Hmm~" He looked at the time. "How about around six today? Say you need to meet up with some friends."

"I'll see if I'll able to." He smiled. "Love you." Alfred said before he hung up and unlocked his door, heading downstairs to the kitchen, smiling at the scent. "They smell good!" He went over to the batch, picking one up.

"Careful! They're hot!" Her warning came a little too late.

"Hot, hot, hot!" Alfred dropped the muffin as soon as he took a bite out of it and ran to the fridge, getting out the milk and downing some of it.

She couldn't help but laugh as she watched the display.

He put the milk back in the fridge. "Sorry." Alfred laughed. "Oh! I was wondering if I got out at six to hang out with a few friends of mine."

"Who are they?"

"Kiku, Matthew and Francis."

"Okay. I want you home at 8."

"Thanks!" Alfred smiled and picked the muffin off the floor, throwing it away. "Really sorry about your muffin mom."

"It's fine. Care for another one to set the house on fire?" She joked.

Alfred rolled his eyes and laughed. "Sure." He said with sarcasm and took another one, biting into it. "Mmm!"

"Did I do good?"

"Yep!" He grinned, taking another bite. "Tastes good."

"That's great." Suddenly Alfred's father came through the door, a bit drunk.

"Hey, dad." He said finishing up the muffin. "Mom made muffins.." Alfred said a bit slowly, noticing that he was a bit drunk.

"Dear why don't you sit?" Alfred's mom said worriedly. His father teetered a bit before fainting. "Gurg..." was all he said.

"I think he had a bit too much to drink tonight." Alfred said, frowning a bit and poked him with his finger. Yep, he was knocked out cold.

"Oh dear, not again." She grabbed a magazine and fanned him. "Alfred, darling, could you go get a glass of water and two muffins so he can eat and drink when he comes to?"

"Yeah." Alfred hurried over to the cabinet and to fridge, getting out a big enough of glass, pouring water into it and got out two muffins. "Here." He set them on the table.

"Thank you darling." She looked to the clock. "Oh. It's almost 6. You might want to go and meet up with your friends."

"Yeah. Call me if you need any help." He said, walking out of the house and headed towards the forest to meet Arthur there.

"Okay, I will." She called after him as she continued to fan her husband. Arthur was getting ready. He had told his parents that he was going out to meet some friends and they were okay with it as long as he came home at 8. The Brit agreed as he hid axe body spray in his pocket. "Bye mum, dad. I'll see you guys later."

"You be safe out there." His mother called out. "And call when you get there." His father said to him. Alfred stood around at the entrance, watching a few cars go by. He continue to look around till he spot a familiar blond walking up to him and Alfred was waving at him.

"Yes mother, father!" Arthur called back as he made his way to the forest. Once he got out of the house he sprayed himself with the axe body spray he had hid. He waved back happily.

Alfred walked up to Arthur and kissed his forehead and smelled the body spray on him. "You smell good, Artie." He smiled.

Arthur smiled at the kiss as he kissed his nose. "Thank you, darling~"

"Sure thing." He grinned and kissed his cheek. "Got till 8 to stay out with you." Alfred grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Same here." Arthur held onto his hand as they walked in. "Wait. I have to call my dad."

"Cool." Alfred walked beside Arthur, looking around as tall trees overshadow them. "Alright."

Arthur quickly made his call to his dad as he closed his phone and put it away in his pocket. "Now then, where were we~"

"I think we left right off around here." Alfred smirked and tackled him to the ground, laughing and kissing him.

Arthur burst out laughing as he was tackled. He kissed Alfred back happily as he laughed. Thankfully, they were deep enough into the forest for no one to hear or see them. They were in a small clearing.

Alfred continue to giggle in the kisses that they were exchanging to one and other. A bit of light from the sun was still on them though, it was slowly dimming as the sun was setting for the day.

Arthur kissed him deeply as the playful kisses soon turned a bit more serious.

The American's eyes were closed as the laughter was slowly stopping as the kisses went deeper and he held onto Arthur's hand.

The Brit held tightly as his tongue came to life.

Alfred rubbed his tongue against the others, playing around with it as they danced inside each others mouths.

Arthur blushed lightly as he moved a bit under Alfred to get in a better position, letting go of his hand to cup his face and hold his head close to his own.

Alfred hummed in the kiss, certainly enjoying it. He lifted himself up a bit to have Arthur move a bit more smoothly under him.

Arthur pulled him back down as he gave a small moan.

Alfred made a soft noise when he was pulled back down and his tongue traced the lining of his teeth.

Arthur broke the kiss as he moved more onto him. "I-I love you~" He said breathlessly. He blushed deeper as he looked away, saying the next part. "I-I want you..."

"I love y-you too." Alfred breathed out, panting. His face went to a very dark shade of red. His mind was a bit fuzzy. He dipped down to kiss him again. "I-Isn't the forest a bit strange to do it at...?"

"Well... we've got nowhere else to do it, so..." Arthur said keeping his gaze away, to ashamed at what he had just proclaimed to face the American boy.

Alfred sighed and brought his face back up over to Arthur's. It was strange to do something like that in a forest, plus he rather have both of them comfortable. "We don't even have the stuff for it either..."

"Okay. I get it... save it for later." Arthur could only smile weakly at that.

"I rather just do that." Alfred smiled faintly and kissed the Brits forehead.

Arthur smiled at the kiss as he nuzzled him. He checked the time and it was 7:20 pm. "Do you want to stay a bit longer?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, my dad's home drunk, well passed out, but maybe not now though." He shrugged and laid his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Well, I'd like to stay here with you." Arthur smiled as he hugged the American.

Alfred hugged him the best he could and sighed happily. "But you have to go home soon.."

"I know. I could leave at 8 and say my friends wanted me to stay."

"Want to try for 9?" He looked up at Arthur.

The Brit smiled. "Let's try." Arthur kissed the American deeply.

Alfred kissed him back while he pulled out his cell phone and pulled back when he dialed his house number.

Arthur waited as he made his call and decided to make the same call, calling his home phone telling his parents that his friends want him to stay till 9. Arthur's parents hastily agreed.

Alfred had a bit of a hassle of trying to get them to agree but, they finally agreed and let him stay out till 9. He hung up and set the cell phone in a close reach distance and looked over to the Brit. "9 for you too?"

He nodded. "Now c'mere, you git." Arthur said pulling down the American and kissing him deeply.

"Yes, dear." Alfred chuckled when he was pulled back down and kissed the Brit back passionately, running his hand through his hair.

Arthur moaned happily as he made out with Alfred.

Alfred smiled into the kiss and broke it off where he kissed down Arthur's neck.

Arthur let out a luscious moan as his skin was sensitive there.

Alfred was being careful of what he was doing to the Brits neck; abusing it with just kisses.

The Brit held onto him gently as he closed his eyes to enjoy the treatment.

Alfred slowly made his way to the other side of his neck, giving it the same kiss attack as he hummed a small tune to him.

The Brit smiled as he listened to the humming. The song he was humming seemed familiar. What was it?

The American kissed up to Arthur's ear where he sung him the lyrics in his ear in a whisper. "I just want to hold your hand." He smiled and kissed his cheek.

Arthur smiled as he laced his fingers with Alfred's.

"And let me be your man." Alfred continued as he kissed him again.

The Brit was beginning to love listening to Alfred sing. Even in a whisper, his singing voice was angelic.

"And when I touch you I feel happy inside." Alfred sung and rested his head on Arthur's shoulder where he continued the song till he was finished.

The British boy kissed his cheek. "Darling, that was beautiful~"

Alfred smiled and rubbed his hand softly. "Aw, thanks."

"If only I could sing like that. But I play really good guitar." Arthur smiled up at him.

Alfred looked down at him. "We'll make a good team then." He grinned, kissing his cheek.

"Yes, we would darling~" Arthur smiled as he snuggled into the American.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tears and Bloodshed

Alfred snuggled Arthur back, stroking his hair and nuzzling into the Brits neck. He grabbed his cell phone to check the time, setting it back down not caring that it was almost 9 now.

Arthur kissed him happily. "I'm glad that we started dating~"

"I am too." Alfred kissed him back. "I feel so happy."

9 had passed and it was almost 10 as they had caught a nap together. Suddenly Arthur's phone went off and a different song played. The Mario bros. theme. He woke with a start as he took it out and opened it. "Ello?" He cringed slightly when he heard his dad yelling at him on the other side. "Y-Yes dad. I'm sorry. I-I'm really sorry. I'm on my way. I fell asleep. Yes. Okay. I'm coming."

"I told you 9! Not 10! Get your arse home now!" Alfred woke up to the sound of his phone blasting out a rock song and quickly opened it to the sound of his mom yelling at him. "I'm sorry. Y-Yeah. Okay, we just didn't pay attention to the time. I'm coming home now." He hung up and placed the cell phone back in his pocket and got up, helping Arthur up as well. "We need to get going."

"I'm in big trouble now..." The Brit leaned on Alfred as he became dizzy with too many thoughts of what his father might do. What if he grounded him and told Arthur he wasn't to go out with friends for who knows how long. Arthur would die.

"I need to head home before my dad wakes up..." Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and sighed, knowing that once his dad wakes up from drinking, the slightest thing could make him go off, badly. He took Arthur's hand and led him out of the forest.

"I'm scared..." Confessed the Brit. "I'm worried for what my dad's gonna do..." He held onto Alfred's hand tightly.

"It's going to be okay.." Alfred whispered and pressed a kiss to the Brits temple. "If there's a problem, try to text me as quickly as you can and  
I'll come get you."

The British boy smiled at the prospect as he snuggled into him. They were coming to the point where they had to let go of each others hands. Arthur hesitantly let go as he walked up to his door. He sighed before entering and once he did, all he said was, "I-I'm home..."

"Call me if there's a problem." Alfred said as he departed away from Arthur and headed back to his house. "Your father is waiting for you in the kitchen." Arthur's mother said as his father was standing in the door way of the kitchen. Alfred opened the door and walked in slowly. "I'm back.."

Arthur shrunk a bit at his fathers glare as he came toward him. "Y-Y-Yes sir?" Alfred's mother came out of the kitchen. "Hi, honey. Your dad's upstairs, asleep." She sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. "I'd like to talk to you."

Alfred swallowed while nodding slowly and took a seat on the couch. Crap... The body spray was still lingering on him, and his hair was a bit of a mess. "Y-Yeah..?" Arthur's father sighed and pointed at the chair that was right in front him. "I let you stay out a bit later and let the late to class slide. But going over an hour of what I gave? I'm not letting that slide. What the bloody hell were you doing that made stay out till ten?"

Arthur cringed slightly at his tone. "I-I was with friends... we were having fun and I got tired and fell asleep... I-" He sniffled pitifully, then remembered that he still had the axe body spray on. Alfred's mother sighed. "I was worried sick about you. What were you doing? Where did-" She stopped mid sentence then sniffed the air. "Why do I smell body spray?"

"If you were coming home, you should have come here instead of napping." He said, still holding the glare and crossed his arms over his chest. "Should I ground you and take away every sort of communication you have?" Alfred looked down at his feet. "We were just talking and watching tv, is all. We just got caught up in the movie, we were- body spray?" He shook his head. "O-of course not."

Arthur jumped up in fear knocking the chair over. "No! You can't do that! It was just one time!" He glared at his father in anger. "We're not all perfect hotheads like you!?" He blurted out. Alfred's mom passed off the body spray. "Okay. Good. Just as long as your safe. I don't want you to be hurt."

Alfred sighed and nodded. "Thanks.." Arthur's father slapped him right across the face. "Don't you ever back talk me again!" He yelled. "Cell phone now."

Alfred's mother smiled. "We won't let your father know about this?"

Arthur staggered back as a red mark was starting to form on his left cheek as tears started to flow from his eyes. "No... I won't. Now I know the reason you hated your brother. He was gay. Well guess what! Some of that rubbed off on me!?" Arthur was so angry and hurt that he didn't know what he just said.

His mother rose from her seat and stood in the door way about to step in. "I knew letting you hang out with him was a bad idea.." He scoffed and walked over to Arthur, grabbing his wrists tightly and dug into his pockets taking out his cell phone and looking through the call history. "Alfred at 3 today, then 5:15 today as well then me and your mother." He slammed the cell phone down and a small crack was heard. "You're never to speak to that boy again, you hear me?! You're grounded until I say you're not."

Arthur winced at his grip. "Why can't you accept me for who I am!" He now realized what he had said and frankly, he didn't care anymore. Tears streamed down his face when he heard the crack. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Arthur screamed. He would probably be slapped again.

And another smack was given to him, twice as hard then the last one. "Arthur Kirkland, you know very well not to talk to me like that!" He yelled right back at Arthur. He glared at the body spray. "You were smelling all nice for Alfred, huh?" He asked, his tone cold and harsh. "I want your laptop and I'm cutting the cable in your room. I want you home by 3:30 everyday." He smacked him again. "Understand?!"

Arthur cried. Hard. As he slumped on the ground, blood dripped from his mouth and onto the floor as well as tears. "I-I was happy..." The beat up Brit reached over to the almost broken phone and dialed Alfred's number. Once the American picked up he whispered, "Al...fred... help me." It was obvious that he had been crying heavily.

Arthur's father left the room where his mother quickly came in to try to sooth her crying son. She grabbed a paper towel and was wiping the blood and tears off him. Alfred didn't said anything else and got up, hanging up. He peeked down the hallway to hear his dad's snoring and heard the shower running in the bathroom. The American made his way downstairs and out of his house, running over to Arthur's as fast as he could.

Arthur didn't want to be consoled by his mother. He wanted Alfred to be there to comfort him. "I-I want to move out..." He muttered. He slumped further onto the ground as he heard someone knocking on the door.

She could only nod and sighed, getting up to answer the door. "Try to be quiet." She whispered and Alfred went to the kitchen where he sat down and put his arms around him. "Artie, I'm here now.." He whispered to the Brit.

Arthur hugged Alfred closely as he cried. There were bruises on his arms and face as well as his face being a deep tone of red from all the slaps he had gotten. "I-I want to move out..." He repeated what he had said before to Alfred.

Alfred stroked his hair softly, holding him close to his chest. He nodded. His mother went to check on her husband in his study. "C'mon, get up." He whispered as he stood up and carefully helped Arthur up.

Arthur got up weakly, leaning on Alfred for support. "H-He knows... He guessed and found out about us. I-I told him I was gay out of anger..." The Brit sniffled pitifully. "I-I never meant to tell him..."

Alfred put his arm under Arthur's arm, helping him walk out of the house. "Crap..." The American frowned as they walked over to Alfred's. "You're away from him now though." Alfred said and opened the door to his house. "Try to be quiet okay?" The American muttered and knew that his parents were in bed now.

Arthur nodded as he sat down on the couch. "W-What about my stuff?" He looked to Alfred. "And can't you tell your mom that one of your friends was beaten?"

Alfred sighed, sitting down next to Arthur. "Right now mom and dad are sleeping." He said and looked over to Arthur. "Call your mom to see if she'll bring a few things over?"

"C-Can I use your phone? Please?" The Brit asked as he wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth.

Alfred nodded and handed him his cell phone. His mother answered it once it started to ring. "Hello?"

"Mum? Can you bring over a few things?" He looked to Alfred as he talked. "I'm at Alfred's... h-how's dad?"

"Just clothes? He's just.. still mad about the whole situation. He's still in his study." She said, going up to Arthur's room and getting out some clothes for him. Alfred sat there, rubbing his shoulders.

"O-Okay." Arthur hung his head a bit but gave a slight smile. "When will you be over?"

"I'm already putting your things in a bag. So about five minuets or so." She said, putting his toothbrush and tooth paste in the bag, walking out the door.

"Okay. See you here." Arthur ended the call and put the phone on the coffee table. He saw Alfred shifting his shoulders. "What's wrong darling~"

"Nothing." Alfred shook his head, wondering what the outcome for tomorrow would be like.

Arthur came up and massaged his shoulders a bit. "Your so stiff! I'm sorry if I was to heavy to carry. I've been trying to eat less."

Alfred's eyes widen when he heard a creak upstairs. "Artie, please if my dad wakes up, all hell brakes loose."

Arthur immediately dove behind the couch and peeked out a bit. "Tell me when it's safe to come out."

Alfred stood there listening for anything else then his phone went off and he quickly went to it to answer. "Hello?" He nodded when it was Arthur's mom. He hung up. Alfred opened the door and took the bag. "I will." He shut the door, walking to Arthur, handing him the bag. "Your mom said that she loves you."

Arthur smiled. "I'm glad at least one person out of my family appreciates me for who I am." He came out a little. "Shall I sleep in your room or where shall I sleep?"

"My room may be the best place." Alfred said, grabbing the Brits hand and leading him up to his room as he tried to be quiet the best he could.

Arthur smiled as Alfred held his hand. Holding his stuff closely, he stayed as quiet as he could. Entering Alfred's room he looked around. His room had changed a bit from since the last time he had been here. "Wow. It's changed a bit."

Alfred shut his door, locking it. "Yeah." He said, nodding, walking over to his drawer and pulled out pajama pants. The American took his shirt off. "Thought I'll go back to my video games."

Arthur blushed and bit his lower lip when Alfred took off his shirt off. The American's body was well built. Now, anyways. Arthur came up and hugged him from behind.

Alfred smiled when he felt the Brits arms wrapped around him. Alfred chuckled softly as he slid his own pants down, leaving him in his boxers for a moment.

Arthur blushed as Alfred's pants were removed. He stayed hugging onto the American.

Alfred chuckled as he put on the pajama pants. He turned around completely, smiling at the Brit and kissed him softly.

Arthur's blush remained as he kissed back. "You've really grown since we were younger." He patted his abs. "And definitely gotten stronger~"

Alfred blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. "Heh, yeah, I guess I have."

Arthur leaned against his toned chest, sighing happily.

Alfred wrapped his arms around his waist, smiling and kissed the top of his head. "You're feeling better?"

"Very much, yes~" Arthur said smiling and looking up at Alfred.

"Mm, good." Alfred smiled and let go of him, walking over to his bed and laid down, making room for Arthur.

The Brit pointed a finger up to tell Alfred to wait. "Mind if I change here?"

Alfred shook his head at him. "Don't mind at all."

The Brit took off his shirt and pants and put on satin pajamas, before crawling in with Alfred. "Good night, sweet heart~" He said kissing his cheek.

The American pulled the covers over them both and put his arms around Arthur, kissing his cheek back. "Night, baby." He closed his eyes, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Turmoil and Terror

Arthur woke the next morning to knocking on the door. "Alfred?" It sounded like his mom. "Alfred, honey! Why's the door locked!"

Alfred's eyes widen as soon as he heard the knocking. He sighed knowing there was no place to hide Arthur. "I was just-..." He sighed and opened the door.

Alfred's mothers eyes widened when she saw Arthur. Arthur was terrified. What was she going to do to him? He was in his pajamas after all. "The poor thing~" She cooed as she came in and knelt down to the, now confused Arthur sitting on the edge of the bed. "Who did this to you?" She ran a finger over a bruise on Arthur's cheek. Tears lined the Brits eyes at the horrible memory of last night.

Alfred blinked in confusion as his mother went to Arthur then- Oh. He scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "He got beat up last night, so I told him he could come over."

"The poor boy~" She said wiping his appearing tears "Who did this?" She asked looking at Arthur. The Brit could only stammer, not wanting a full out war and more beatings from his father. "Uh... I-"

Alfred looked around, trying to figuring on what to say to his mom. "He um, got beat up by somebody.."

"Yes. I know that. But, who?" Arthur looked to Alfred and gave him a gaze that said, 'Just tell her. I don't care anymore.' That gaze was as cold as ice. No. Colder than ice.

Alfred sighed nodded, looking at his mom. "His dad did."

She gasped as she looked at Alfred. She then looked to Arthur. "Is that true?" Arthur nodded. She then pulled Arthur into a hug as she soothed him. Small tears crept down the Brits face as he looked up to Alfred.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah... he called me to come get him last night."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped." She looked to Alfred, her gaze telling him to take charge of the soothing. "He needs to be stopped. Darling!" She walked out looking for her husband.

"I didn't want to wake you guys up." Alfred sighed and sat down on the bed, taking Arthur in his arms. "Mom, don't do it, please!" He yelled as he rubbed Arthur's back.

"I'm sorry..." Arthur hid his face in his chest. "It's my fault for doing this... For everything that happened. It's all my fault..." There was indecent chatter in the living room.

"It's not your fault, hon..." Alfred whispered, cradling him in his arms. "It's not okay..?" He kissed the top of his head as he could hear his father's yelling from downstairs.

"That arsehole went to far! He's just a kid, no matter what his background is!" Arthur cringed a bit at Alfred's fathers yelling.

Alfred held onto him tightly and stroked his hair softly, flinching a bit from his yelling as well. There was probably going to be a phone call now.

"I'm scarred. What happens to us now? My father is sure to tell your dad that I'm gay... Th-Then your dad'll suspect you to be as well and..." Tears came to the Brits eyes at the thought of his parents tearing them apart.

"Baby, don't cry.." Alfred sighed. "I don't know and I fear I don't want to know.." He wiped at the tears that were coming out of his eyes. "If things get too out of hand...Then...I don't know run away or something.."

The Brit gave a curt nod as a new yelling voice erupted downstairs. Arthur's dad. Arthur squeaked as he clung to Alfred.

"I want your son to stay away from mine!" Arthur's father yelled. Alfred went up and shut the door, locking it and went back to Arthur, hugging him tightly.

Arthur couldn't help but burst into tears as he dug his face into Alfred's chest. "There's nothing wrong with my son! There's obviously something wrong with you for beating yours up!"

Alfred sat there almost in tears from hearing them both yelling. "Oh? Where's Arthur or Alfred at, huh? They're probably hugging and kissing each other right now!"

"Why would you say that?" Asked Alfred's father, quizzically.

"My son's gay." Arthur's father crossed his arms. "And he was out the same time Alfred was."

Alfred's father looked at him in surprise. "So? Are you saying my son's gay!?"

Arthur's father nodded. "I want my son here now, I don't want him to hang around with that boy!"

Alfred's father marched right up to the Americans's room and knocked on the door. "ALFRED!" Arthur squeaked in fear as he clung to Alfred. "Don't let them take me!" Arthur was terrified.

"I won't let them take you, Artie.. " Alfred shook his head. "NO!" He yelled at the door.

"Come out this instant!" Arthur's dad was beside him. "That means you too Arthur!" Arthur's mother pulled Alfred's mother to the side. "Don't you want your son to be happy?"

"Arthur Kirkland now!" Then the doorknob was turning fiercely. "Don't you have a key or something to open this?" His father asked. Alfred quickly looked out his window then saw a trampoline. "We need to get out of here." He got up and opened the window.

Arthur quickly changed into some clothes as he gathered his things. "Out the window?" Alfred's mother nodded. "Of course I want him to be happy."

Alfred grabbed an empty book bag, stuffing clothes into it and a blanket along with some money. He zipped it up and open the window wider, throwing it down. "Yeah." He balanced himself before jumping down, landing on the trampoline. Alfred's father came back with a key, unlocking the door. "Hurry Arthur!"

Arthur threw his bag down and looked over the edge. "Uh..." He was initially afraid of heights. The door unlocked as the dads came through. Arthur gave a small scream as he shut his eyes and jumped out, landing on the trampoline. "He's happy with Arthur. Please accept him for who he is, even if he's gay. He's still the same."

"I will go after you if you don't come back!" Arthur's father yelled. Arthur's mother sighed. "I hope you're all happy with yourselves.." She went out of the room. Alfred took a hold of Arthur's hand, running.

He ran with Alfred as his mind clouded. Alfred's mother realized what Arthur's mom had said. "You chased off our son. I don't care if he's gay anymore! He was human and he was happy!"

Alfred continued to run, until he was sure they were far away from his house. He felt scared and confused at the moment, he had just ran away from home and he sat down on the sidewalk. Alfred's father just shook his head at her. "But, I want him to have a family that carried his own blood not gay!" He sighed and motioned Arthur's father to come down and take his own car to go out and look for the two boys. "We need to look for them, once we catch them, we break them up and forbid them from seeing other. Ever again."


	4. Chapter 4 - Finding a new home

Arthur sat down beside him. "I-I'm so scarred... I'm sorry..." He hugged Alfred. "Both of you stop!" Alfred's mom cried at them. "If they want to start a family, they can adopt. Why are you set to make your son miserable?"

Alfred hugged Arthur back. "I-I am too...Don't be.." He thought and looked back at Arthur. "We're not that far from the forest.." He stood up.

"I'm set to make my son miserable? I'm just trying to help him!"

Arthur got up and followed him.

"Why won't you just leave him to be happy?" She looked to Arthur's mom.

Arthur's mom nodded. "They're your sons for god sakes." Arthur's father sighed. "I was raised that two men shouldn't consult with each other, **that** _way_, and I'll continue to live by that."

"Listen to what you're saying! You've terrified both of them." Alfred's mother sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "They're trying everything they can to stay together. Remember when they were little? How happy they were to play with each other in the park?"

"They were kids. I wasn't expecting for anything else to happen to their friendship." Alfred's father sighed. Alfred walked inside the forest's entrance, walking to their spot.

Arthur followed him as he laced his fingers with the American's. "Look... Hey. It's gonna be alright." He kissed Alfred sweetly as they sat on the ground. "Remember their smiles! Their, happy, **REAL** smiles. Now they're afraid. Of _**both**_ of you."

"I hope so..." Alfred sighed and kissed him back. "Yes, I do, but we don't want this for them!" Arthur's father snarled.

"Fine. Tear your sons life to pieces. But don't come crying to me when he runs away because of **YOU**!" She sat down in a chair, at the edge of tears.

"They just did!" He yelled and got in the car, waiting for Arthur's dad to follow in his own.

Arthur hugged Alfred closely as he kissed him. "I love you~ Remember that. Nothing could change that. Ever~"

Alfred hugged him back tightly, kissing him back. "I love you too and same."

The sound of familiar voices chilled and terrified Arthur to the bone. "ARTHUR! ALFRED! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Alfred was about to kiss the Brit again then his eyes widened in terror when he heard their father's voices. "Should we stay or run?" He whispered quickly.

"First we have to see where they are. If we run out we might run right into them." Arthur peeked up over a bush to look for them. "Not here. Are they over there?"

"Right.." Alfred nodded. He shook his head. "No where near the trees. How about the trail?"

The Brit saw a familiar shadow moving towards them as he ducked and squeaked. "O-Over there..."

The American quickly ducked and covered Arthur's mouth. "We're too far out in the op-" He was paused when he saw both of their fathers looking at them. "Get up, now."

It was obvious that Arthur was terrified beyond belief as he held onto Alfred. "Please..." He whimpered. "Don't do this..."

Alfred held Arthur tightly as he could and he shook his head at his dad. He didn't want to leave Arthur, he just felt so happy to be around him once again. The thought of them being torn apart and never to see each other again was starting to well up tears in his eyes. "Alfred, Arthur. Now."

Arthur got up and slapped his dad across the face. "Why are you _**so**_ set in making our lives _**so**_ **miserable**! We were **happy**!" He was so angry at that exact moment.

Alfred stood there too afraid to confront his dad, he knew he was a lot stronger than he was. "I'm not making your life miserable! I'm just trying to **help** you!"

"**Help** me by leaving me _**be**_! I love Alfred and there's nothing you can do to change that!" Tears were streaming down the Brits face.

He grabbed his son's wrist tightly, dragging Arthur away from them. Alfred soon got up to chase after.

"Alfred!?" Arthur cried back at the American boy. "Alfred! Help me! No! ALFRED!" Alfred's dad held him back. "Leave him." His tone was cold.

"Arthur! Dad, let me go! PLEASE! Arthur!" Alfred was trying to get out of his father's grip. Tears were streaming down his face. "I **hate** you!" He screamed. Arthur's father brought him out of the forest and into their car.

"Why are you doing this!?" Arthur fought against his fathers grip as he reached a hand out to Alfred. Alfred's father slapped the back of Alfred's head. "**Don't you dare talk to me like that!?** We are going home right **now.**" He got in his own car which was conveniently parked close by as he shoved Alfred into the passenger seat.

Alfred flinched when he felt his head being slapped. "Don't you want me to be **happy**?!" He shouted at him as soon as they got in the car. Arthur's father didn't answer as Arthur was shoved into the car. He shut the door, locking it and was now driving back to their house.

"This is for your own good." Alfred's father answered him as he started the car and drove in the direction of their house. Arthur stared out the passenger window tears streaming down his face as he looked for Alfred. Their things were still in the forest.

"Its because he's **British** isn't **he**?!" Alfred continued on yelling not caring anymore. He'll run again if he may have to. "I want you up in your room." He said, bring Arthur into the house.

"**_GLADLY!_**" Arthur yelled at him as he made his way up, crying. "Still..." Alfred's father paused. Once they got to their house his father pushed him towards his room. "Room. Now."

Alfred's fist clenched. As soon as he turned around, his fist met his father's mouth. After realizing of what he had done, the American boy was slowly backing up. "I-I-..."

Alfred's father was surprised at the punch. He didn't do anything about it till he came out of shock and grabbed both of Alfred's wrists and slapped him. Hard. "**What in your right mind made you do that!**"

He bit his lip, he was scared beyond terrified then the tears came out of eyes once more right when he was slapped again. He cried for Arthur and his mom. "I-I'm sorry!"

Alfred's mother rushed in as Alfred's father hit him again. "**WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING!**" She screamed as she pushed her husband away, taking Alfred into her arms as she cradled him and kissed his head, soothing him.

"I'm sorry dad!" Alfred's face was red and he hid his face in his mother's shoulder, crying out and was not showing any signs of stopping either.

"Look at what you've done? Now I really do believe what Arthur's mother was saying. You should've just left him be with Arthur. He was _**happy**_." She hugged Alfred closely as she cooed soothing words into his ear.

He clenched to her shirt as he wept, saying sorry for what he did. The hitting from his father got to him and he was starting to say that he was sorry for being gay.

Arthur slammed his door as he fell onto his bed crying. "Alfred!" Alfred's father loomed over him. "You better be."

Alfred nodded slowly. "I-I am.." His mother went up the stairs and knocked on Arthur's door, coming in. She walked over to the bed and was rubbing his back softly.

"I miss him..." Arthur cried into his pillow. "I don't want you chasing after Arthur anymore, got it?" Alfred's mother gasped as she glared at her husband. "Why are you telling him that! He should be **happy** with Arthur but you and his father have only made it **worse**..."

Alfred nodded once again slowly, not wanting to get hit by his father again. "Understand.." She hugged him, patting his shoulder. "Do you still want to move out?"

"Good." He went off towards his room but stopped and turned his head and said, "And, yes. I don't like him because he is **British**." He walked off. Alfred's mom hugged him as she let him finish his bawling. "Honey? Do you really love Arthur?"

Arthur nodded as he sat up and leaned on his mother. "Yes... I don't want to live with that cretinous bastard..." He glared at his door, angrily.

Alfred just sat there, wiping his eyes. "Y-Yes...I really do love Arthur.." He nodded and sniffled. "I was looking through the newspaper and apartments and trailers are up for rent around here as well in the city." Arthur's mother proposed.

"Really?" He looked up and smiled at his mother wiping his eyes. "Anything I could afford and close to school? Preferably, an apartment."

Alfred's mother wiped his face. "His mother told me that Arthur wants to move out. Want me to call her up and see if we can help you two move into your new home?"

"I circled two, that were close to school and I'll help you pay for it." She smiled.

He nodded then paused. "Wh-What if our dads found out?"

"I promise that they won't. If your dad asks I'll just say you moved out on your own." Arthur smiled and hugged his mother. "This is why your the best woman in my life. I love you mum~"

Alfred hugged her. "Thanks, mom." She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "You're welcome dear."

"So... When can I see them? The apartments I mean?" Arthur asked after they finished their hug. "Better question yet, will Alfred be able to move in with me?"

"Tomorrow your father goes to work and I'll call the landlord to have a look with them." She said. "His mother and I were talking about it after what happened today."

"Really!?" He got up and did a little girly squeal at the news. "Can you call him up right now?"

"Yes, really." She smiled and went downstairs, coming back up with the phone, dialing the number.

The Brit sat at the edge of the bed, basically bouncing in his spot as she dialed the number. The phone started to ring as Alfred's mom went to answer. "Hello?"

"Its Arthur's mom, Arthur was wondering if Alfred wanted to move in with him." Alfred stayed in the room where his mom was at.

She smiled. "Here's Alfred. I'm sure he would love to hear Arthur's voice right now." She handed Alfred the phone.

Alfred took the phone. "Hello?" She handed the phone to Arthur.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked, almost hysterical of how happy he was.

Alfred smiled against the receiver. "Hey, babe, you heard about the news?"

"Oh god Alfred..." Tears of joy started flowing from the Brits eyes. "... You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice. Yes. I heard the news and I'm so god damn happy. I don't have to live with this monster anymore. Are you okay? What happened when you got home?"

"Same.." Alfred smiled, feeling relief of hearing Arthur's voice. "I'm fine now...he just yelled at me a lot...and hit and slapped me a lot..."

There was a gasp on Arthur's side. "My poor baby~ He's a **monster!**" His eyes widened a bit. "Y'know what I just realized? Our stuff is still in the forest."

Alfred just nodded slowly and sighed into the receiver. "I'm alright now, sweetheart. Shit!" He huffed. "I'm too afraid to step out of the house yet, maybe later I'll try to get them."

"Want me to get them? I could come to your house to drop off your bag." Arthur offered. He looked to his mom, his eyes pleading.

"Ya sure, but... I don't want you to get in trouble or anything." Arthur's mother nodded to him. "Come right back."

"I'm on my way, sweetheart~" Arthur put on his converse as he made his way down. "Wait for me." He hung up the phone as he gave it to his mother. "Thanks, mum. You're the best." Arthur kissed her cheek before running off towards the forest.

"I will, babe." Alfred smiled and hung up the phone, hugging his mom. "Thank you, mom." She smiled and ruffled the American boys hair. "You're welcome and you come back." Arthur's mom called after the small British boy.

Arthur ran all the way to the forest, found their stuff and ran all the way to Alfred's, knocking on the door and basically jumping in his spot at how excited he was to see him again.

Alfred heard the door being knocked and ran to it, opening it and brought Arthur to his arms. "Oh god, I missed you!"

Arthur dropped the bags as he hugged him back, digging his face into his shoulder, small tears going down the Brits cheeks. "I missed you too~" Small sniffling sounds could be heard coming from Arthur.

Tears already leaked from his eyes from joy and he hugged Arthur tighter. "The sooner we move out...the better."

Arthur agreed. "We can be together, forever." Alfred's mother was smiling as the two of them were happy in each others arms. "What the hell is this?" Asked Alfred's dad from the entrance of the kitchen. Alfred's mother gasped as she turned around. "Sweetie, please..." He pushed her aside roughly as he came toward Alfred.

"Yeah.." He murmured and kissed the top of his head. Alfred paused when he heard his voice out to him. "Dad..don't please..." He hugged Arthur tighter.

He loomed over the couple. "What did you tell me no less than 10 minutes ago?" Arthur's terror came back as he clung to Alfred.

Alfred hid his face in his boyfriend's shoulder, gripping his shirt. "Th-that I was sorry for being gay..."

"Yes, and that you'd promise never to see this _boy_ again." He ripped them apart, pushing Arthur into the house.

"Dad, no!" Alfred shouted at him. "I'm sorry that I'm not the son you wanted! I can't help it if I love Arthur! But, I do love him.."

Arthur squeaked as he was pushed in. Alfred's father loomed over him. "I'll make it so you can't come back..." Arthur started to shake. "A-Alfred!?"

Alfred tackled his father to the ground, bringing his fist up in the air. "Don't you **fucking dare!**"

He pushed Alfred off as he smacked him. Alfred's mother ran in front of him to stop him from beating his son. "You really are a monster!" Arthur crawled over to Alfred, tears in his eyes. "Give me your phone so I can call my mom..." The Brit whimpered as he hugged Alfred closely.

Alfred held his cheek, rubbing it and hugged Arthur back and nodded. "Y-yeah.." He took out his cell phone and handed it to him. He kissed the top of Arthur's head.

"I'll be in my room." Alfred's father huffed as he made his way up to his room, slamming the door. Arthur called his mom, crying softly. "Mum? Please come pick us up. We want to see the apartments today."

"Dear? Whats wrong? Is everything okay?!" She asked and nodded. "Yeah, today was the only day he could showed them." Alfred flinched when he heard the door slam.

"Alfred's been beat and his father tried to beat me. Please... we can't take it anymore." Arthur pleaded as tears came down his face.

"I'm coming right now." She said as she got into the car and was now driving to Alfred's.

Arthur hung up as he gave Alfred his phone back and hugged the American closely as he cried into his shoulder.

"Its okay, baby...Don't cry..." Alfred cooed, rubbing his back softly. Knocking was heard and Alfred got up and helped Arthur up. "Your mom's here."

Arthur opened the door as he stared at her with a tear streaked face. "Mum..."

She walked over to her son, bringing him into a tight hug. "I'm here, dear." She stroke his hair softly.

Arthur couldn't hold back as he bawled out. "I-I... me... we were terrified!" He cried out.

"We're going to look at the apartments okay?" She whispered and hummed softly to Arthur, soothing him.

Arthur nodded between sniffles as he detached himself from his mother and attached himself to Alfred.

Alfred hugged him tightly. "I'll be back mom.." He called as he walked him and Arthur to his mom's car.

Arthur leaned on Alfred as he sighed. "I love you..." The Brit leaned up and kissed Alfred's cheek. "I-I can't wait till we have our own place..."

"I love you too..." Alfred smiled weakly at him, wiping his eyes and nose. Arthur's mother started the car and drives to the apartments.

Arthur leans on the window. His bag in the back seat and the Brit in the front passenger seat. "The sooner the better..." He muttered.

Alfred looked out the window, sighing. His face hurt from the hard slaps administered to him by his father. The car stopped in the driveway of an apartment complex. "C'mon, boys." She smiled and got out of the car.

Arthur smiled as he looked up at the complex, which looked pricey just for a one bedroom apartment. He grabbed Alfred's hand and kissed his cheek. "This could be our new home." Arthur said smiling as he looked up at the building.

Alfred laced their fingers together and looked at the apartment. "Yeah...it looks a bit expensive doesn't...?" He asked as they followed Arthur's mom into the building.

"Mum said she would help pay. Plus, I could get a job..." He said wistfully looking up at Alfred.

"I could get a job to." Alfred said, smiling at Arthur. They were greeted by the landlord. "Its a nice room. Everything works just fine." His mother nodded as they were led to the room on the first floor. The landlord took out the keys and opened it. "Have a look inside."

Arthur's eyes widened at the arrangement. "It's amazing~" He went to the window. "Not much of a view though, but I like it just fine." He went back to Alfred's side. "May we see the room?" Alfred asked. The landlord nodded, leading them to the bed room.

Arthur ran in and squeed a bit as he spun around. "It's so big!" He came over and pulled Alfred into a hug, kissing his chest. "I love it. What about you, darling~"

"Are we getting it?" Alfred asked looking to the Brits mother.

"Why don't we look at the other one?" It was obvious that Arthur was excited. It was quite amusing to watch.

Alfred smiled and kissed his head again as they got back in the car. Arthur's mother driving to the other apartment.

Arthur sat with Alfred in the back seat, leaning against him as he sighed happily.

Alfred leaned over to kiss Arthur softly on the lips and pulled back. They pulled into a parking lot. It was mostly a row of buildings.

The Brit smiled and leaned into the kiss lightly as they pulled up. "Which one are we going to see, mum?" He asked as he stared at the row of buildings they were passing.

She blinked and looked out the window to the many buildings. She got out of the car. "C'mon you too." She said, heading to the admins building.

Arthur followed, holding the American's hand.

"Hello?" She called out and a woman in a dress came from from behind the desk. "Are you Mrs. Kirkland?" His mom nodded. "We're here to see the room." The woman nodded and led them out of the building and into another one and into an elevator.

"This is all so exciting..." Arthur squeaked as he was almost jumping.

"Calm down, baby." Alfred laughed, smiling as the elevator stopped and the woman led them down a hallway and unlocked a door to an apartment. "May be small, but I think its a good size." She said and led them in.

Arthur walked in and pictured furniture in it. "Hmm~" He thought before he moved over to the balcony. "Wow! The view is **amazing!**"

Alfred walked up behind Arthur and rested his head on his shoulder. "It is a great view." He whispered and looked outside. "The kitchen is here then the living room and the bedroom is a small size then the bathroom."

Arthur looked at the bedroom. "Decent..." He muttered as he went through the whole apartment. "I like it. What about you darling?"

Alfred followed Arthur and looked around. "It's a decent size." He said. The woman looked at the three. "Are we going to make a purchase today?" She asked and Arthur's mom looked at them. "Well, its up to you guys."

"What do you think Alfred? I like it and it suits our needs." Arthur said hugging Alfred.

"You did ask it to be close to the high school? It's a few streets up, an easy 20 minute walk." Alfred nodded. "It is nice. I like it."

Arthur smiled. "We'll get it~"


	5. Chapter 5 - Freedom and Emotional Pain

The land-lady nodded. "900 is the down payment and its 200 a month for rent." Arthur's mother nodded. "These two would be living here, I'm just helping them pay for it." The woman nodded and had them follow her back to the elevator. "I'll need you two to sign the papers then."

Arthur smiled as he walked with Alfred, hands stuck together. "I can't believe that we'll be living here soon~" The Brit cooed.

"I'm excited for it." Alfred grinned at him and kissed Arthur's cheek sweetly. They were brought into an office like room. "Basically, the rules are common sense. You get three warnings for noise compliments. After the third, I'm kicking you guys out." She took out a small stack of papers and gave them pens. "Just sign or print your names on the bottom of papers."

Arthur nodded as he signed his name in beautiful cursive. He stepped back as he let Alfred sign.

Alfred looked through the papers before he signed his name in the best cursive he could do but gave up on the next few signs and printed his name. "Good!" The land-lady smiled and took the papers while Arthur's mom wrote the check for the down payment.

Arthur happily hugged Alfred as his mom payed the down payment. He ran up and hugged his mom. "Thanks so much mum!"

Alfred hugged him back. "You're welcome dears." She smiled. "Tomorrow we can move in the furniture, yes?" The woman nodded. "Yes of course!"

Arthur smiled as he leaned on Alfred on their way home.

Alfred smiled and kissed the side of his head, they were at Alfred's driveway. "I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow." Alfred nodded and kissed Arthur before he got out of the car.

Arthur kissed back as he stared sadly and in fear at the leaving boy. "S-See you tomorrow, love~"

"I'll be alright, dear." Alfred smiled at Arthur and ran back to his house. "Mom! I'm back!"

Alfred's mom looked up from her book with small tears in her eyes. "A-Alfred?"

Alfred immediately walked over to her. "Mom? Whats wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Y-Your father..." She ended up bawling. "H-He's in the hospital!"

The American's eyes widen. "What?! Wh-What happen to him? Is he alright?!" He asked more than shouting it out.

"H-He had a heart attack. I-I called 911 and they took him and the last thing he kept mumbling was, 'My son hates me. He hates me. I'm a monster.' I was so confused." She sobbed as she buried her face in her hands.

Alfred slowly fell to the floor, tears flowing from his eyes. "I-It's all my f-fault..." He whispered and choked back a sob.

"S-Sweetie?" His mother got up and went to her child, cradling the American boy.

Alfred felt horrible, feeling it was his fault for his father being in the hospital. He grabbed her blouse tightly, sobbing into her.

"What happened? What brought this on?" Alfred's mom asked, her own tears stopping.

"I-It's all my fault...!" Alfred cried out to his mom, sniffling from his runny nose.

"Explain darling~" She said cuddling the American in her arms.

"F-For hitting him and that I h-hate h-him!" He cried.

"Sweetie... Calm down. He's being taken care of in the hospital." His mother soothed.

Alfred nodded slowly and breathed the best he could. "B-But.."

"Calm down. Would you like to go see him?"

The American nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"Let's go then." She gets up and goes to the car.

Alfred followed and got in as well. "I'm moving out tomorrow.." He said, pressing his nose to the window.

"That's so sweet darling. Are you happy that you are?" His mother asked as she started the car.

He nodded. "Yeah, kind of excited about it."

"I'm so happy for you darling. You and Arthur." The American mother smiled as she drove.

A smile twitched on the American's lips. "Thanks. I'm glad about that."

She smiled as they pulled up in the park at the hospital.

Alfred got out of the car. "Whats his room number?" He asked, looking at his mother

"15. But, walk!" She called after him as she followed the stressed out American.

"Yes, mom!" Alfred nodded and entered the hospital then headed straight to his dad's room.

He lay there, attached to a heart monitor. He sighed deeply as it beeped.

"Dad...?" Alfred asked as he entered the room and sat down.

"A-Alfred...?" His father lifted his head slightly as the boy walked in.

The American nodded. "Yeah...Look, I'm really sorry about this.."

"D-Don't be... I-I was too stressed about all this... I should be sorry..."

Alfred sighed. "I didn't mean to cause you any of it.."

"I didn't think you would be... rainbow coloured..." He said quirking his brows.

"I'm sorry that I am... I did try to date girls dad.. I tried but I really love him... I really love Arthur..."

"I understand. And, I won't stand in your way. I promise. If you love him, you do. I just don't want to be wrapped up in any naughty things you two do..." He said giving him a serious look.

Alfred nodded as his cheeks turned a slight red. "I would figure that you wouldn't want to know that." He laughed.

His father laughed as well. "You're right."

"Heh, yeah." Alfred sighed. "I won't be at home tomorrow."

"And why's that?" His mother had entered the room.

"I'm going out somewhere." The American said and smiled at his mom.

"Can I tell him?" She asked coming up behind him. Alfred's father stared at him. "Where?"

"No I will..." Alfred bit his lower lip. "I'm moving out."

"With Arthur?" He knew the answer but wanted to hear Alfred say it.

"Yeah...With Arthur."

He sighed. "I-I'm not going to stop you... if you truly love him..." He looked to the American boy seriously. "I'm still fuzzed about the idea with you with a boy. But, anything to make you happy..." He turned to cough.

"I guess it just happen that way..?" Alfred chuckled and shrugged. "And thanks."

His father gave a weak smile. "No prob, kiddo."

Alfred scratched the back of his neck. "Is everything okay with you now?"

"Yes as long as you keep your affair your own."

"You know I will, dad."

"Good." Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Arthur came through, small tears in his eyes. "I-I heard about what happened!?"

Alfred turned his head to see Arthur coming in. He rose his eyebrow at the Brit. "Artie, calm down. Everything's alright."

"I feel so sorry for what happened!" Arthur said coming down to where Alfred's dad was.

"Arthur, everything's alright." Alfred said, kneeling down next to Arthur.

Arthur snuggled into him shivering. "I feel like it's all my fault..."

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and shushed him. "It's not your fault."

"It's not." Replied Alfred's father huskily. "It's mine."

Alfred kept quite, not wanting to admit that it was sort of his fault and just hugged Arthur, comforting him.

Arthur sunk into Alfred's hold as he sighed. "I-I'm happy though..."

Alfred nodded. "I know.."

"Why don't we leave your father to rest now and we can start packing for tomorrow." His mother suggested.

Alfred nodded and got up, helping Arthur up as well. "I'll see you around dad." He said before he followed his mother out.

He smiled back at his son before falling asleep to get some rest. Arthur sadly laced their fingers with each other. "Alfred... I-I... I'm so sorry..."

"Baby, it's fine." Alfred said and smiled at him. "How did you get here anyway?"

Arthur looked up to see his mother waiting for him in the waiting room. "Heh. My father said he saw ambulances outside and told my mom and she told me and I said I wanted to go see."

Alfred nodded. "Ah." Arthur's mother walked up to them. "Is everything alright?" She asked and Alfred nodded. "Yeah."

"He's fine mum." Arthur said smiling before snuggling into Alfred.

"That's good. Are you ready to leave then?" She asked. Alfred smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he's alright."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, mum. I need to start packing. A-And let dad know... maybe..." He turned and quickly kissed Alfred before turning and walking away with his mother.

Alfred hugged Arthur before he left. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said. She nodded and got back in the car and drove Arthur home.


	6. Chapter 6 - Fatherly love and Food

Once he got home, Arthur rushed upstairs and started packing.

"Where did you guys go off to?" His father asked coming from his study. "We just had a little talk is all." His mother said before vanishing into the kitchen. Arthur's father nodded.

Arthur came out of his room with his bag, running into his dad. "Dad?"

His dad looked down at him. "Whats with the bag?"

The Brit blushed deeply as he pushed the bag a little. "I-I'm going to be going somewhere tomorrow."

"And why are you blushing?" He asked. "To where?"

Arthur's blush only deepened. "I-I'm moving out..."

"Now answer my question. Why are you blushing?"

"I'm moving in with Alfred..." Arthur stood bravely, shaking a little.

"With what money?" His father asked and folded his arms.

"Mom payed the down payment and I'll be getting a job." Arthur said, clearing his voice.

"I'm not even going to stop you but you'll realize that I was right." Arthur's father said in an aristocratic tone.

"Right about what?" Arthur asked quizzically.

"That you'll come to your senses and leave that twit." His father said in a harsh tone.

Arthur gasped. "Alfred... is not a twit! I love him and he'll be getting a job soon!" He was formally hurt at what his father had said.

He laughed. "That boy doesn't look like he'll be able to handle a job."

Arthur was at the edge of tears as he went and slapped his father. "**DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT ALFRED LIKE THAT, AGAIN!**" He knew of the punishment that was to come his way but it was worth it, what he did.

"Have you **lost your mind** Arthur?!" He snapped and grabbed him, slapping him on the cheek hard. "Don't **ever speak** to **me again!**" He said before he went to his study, slamming the door shut.

"**Gladly!**" He screamed back as tears flowed down his cheeks. "I don't see how anyone would find pleasure just talking to you let alone be in the same room as you!?" He got up and dusted himself off before disappearing into his room, slamming the door shut and collapsing on his bed, burying his face into his pillow as he cried.

His mother came running up the stairs. "What is going on?!" She shouted then paused seeing that the two weren't there. Alfred was in his room, looking around his room as he was slowly starting to pack his things.

Alfred's mother was making pizza downstairs.

Alfred folded up his clothes and placed them in boxes. He grabbed his cell phone and called Arthur.

The Brits phone buzzed as he lifted his head from his pillow, sniffling. He picked up. "E-Ello?" It was clear he had been crying.

"Hey, Artie." The American smiled. "You okay?"

"I-I've lost my father..."

Alfred sat up on his bed. "As in what type of loss...?"

"He yelled at me, 'never talk to me again.' What did I do to deserve this!?" Arthur whined on his side of the phone.

"You didn't do anything. He probably still has a bug up his ass." Alfred said reassuringly.

"He said that after I told him I was moving in with you. He insulted you and I got angry and slapped him. He slapped me back and stormed off toward his study, yelling that." Arthur sniffled as he hugged the phone closely to his ear.

Alfred sighed and frown against the receiver. "We'll prove him wrong...But you won't have to put up with him any longer once tomorrow gets here."

Arthur nodded as he whispered a yes. "I love you~"

"I love you too." Alfred said over the phone.

Arthur kissed him through the phone as he said goodbye and hung up.

Alfred said his good bye as well and set his phone on his bed as he went back to packing.

Arthur sniffled as he wiped his eyes and packed his backpack with a few things. He took from his bed, two stuffies. A tiger and a dog. The dogs name was Charles and the tigers... Alfred. He had gotten them both when he was younger. They were the most important toys to him.

The American boy stack his boxes up one another. He looked over at his dresser where a few pictures were laid out. Alfred picked up one of them, smiling at it as it was him and Arthur when they were kids at the park.

The Brit smiled as he put the stuffies into his bag and packed some boxes. He found an old picture of when he and Alfred were in grade 8. He smiled at the picture. They were at the school fair and Alfred had water dumped on him, making both him and Arthur laugh.

The American put the picture in his pocket and proceed to finish off cleaning the top of his dresser.

Arthur smiled as he put the picture away in one of the boxes. "Mum!? Can you come help me with two of these boxes!?"

She was in the living room, having her evening tea and stood up when she heard her son calling for her. "I'm coming!" She went up the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom. "What is it?"

"Can you come help me with these two boxes?" The Brit asked as he pointed to boxes and picked up two of his own.

"Sure." She went to the boxes and picked them up. "To the car?"

"Yes please." Arthur nodded as he began walking.

She followed him and walked outside and sat them down so she could opened the trunk. She put the boxes in the trunk.

He put his in the back as well. "Thank you, mum. So much with helping with this."

"You're welcome. I just want to see you smiling and happy." She smiled at Arthur.

"You're doing an excellent job at that." Arthur smiled big at her.

She hugged the Brit and sighed. "You better visit or call me." She laughed softly.

"Don't worry. I will." The Brit said smiling and laughing along.

"Good. Is there anything else that needs to be move in here?" She asked as she sighed happily.

"Nothing more than my bags." Said the perky Brit.

She nodded. "We can do those in the morning then."

Arthur agreed with her as he went inside. "What are we having for supper?"

"Since your father is being a stubborn bull, you can choose what we have for tonight."

"How about pasta?"

"Sounds fine with me." She said and went to the kitchen to cook.

Arthur happily went to the living room and waited out the cooking.

She started the cooking. Alfred went downstairs and into the kitchen. "Is dinner done yet?"

"Come look." Alfred's mother said waving him over to the oven to show him the rising pizza.

Alfred walked over to the oven and nodded. "So about in ten minuets?"

She nodded.

"Let me know when it's done then!" The American said and went to the living room to watch tv.

"Okay, darling."

"Arthur the food is ready!" His mother called out from the kitchen.

The Brit put his book down as he went to eat, sniffing the air and smiling. "Mmm~ Smells amazing~"

"Thanks!" She smiled and handed him his plate.

Arthur started to eat as he smiled. "Mmm~"

She knocked on the study door and sighed when Arthur's father didn't answer. "Such a stubborn bull he is." She went back to the table and sat down, eating her meal. "Tastes good?"

"Definitely~" Alfred's mother took the pizza out of the oven. "ALFRED! PIZZA'S READY!"

"Good." She smiled. Alfred got out off the couch and walked to the kitchen. "I'm coming! And it smells good!" He grinned widely.

"Careful though, it's hot." She gave an early warning this time as she smiled.

"Righto." Alfred nodded and took his plate, going back to the living room.

She smiled as she took a piece for herself and joined him. Arthur finished rather quickly as he sat back. "That was delicious."

She smiled as she was washing the dishes. "There's still more in the pot."

"Maybe later... I'm full." Arthur burped. "Oops. Sorry. Excuse me." He giggled a bit.

She laughed softly as she was drying them off. "Okay, dear."

The Brit ran up to his room and grabbed his cell, calling Alfred.

Alfred was still eating his dinner and heard a faint sound of a phone ringing. "Mom, is that house phone ringing?" He asked.

"Doesn't sound like the house phone. Maybe it's your cell." She said confused.

"I'll go and check." He went up to his bedroom and found that it was his cell phone ringing. "Hello?" He said into the receiver.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Alfred answered.

"I just wanted to know if you packed everything you needed."

"Mmhm." The American boy nodded. "Yep. Just my bed and dresser needs to be dismounted then it'll be good to go."

"Okay. That means I don't need my bed?"

"My bed ain't really big enough for two people."

"Okay. I'll bring mine till we get enough money for a double bed."

Alfred nodded. "Alright."

"Okay. Bye hon."

"Bye, baby." The American said before he hung up.

Arthur yawned as he was tired. "Mum?"

"Yes, Arthur?" She called out from her bedroom.

"Tomorrow I need my bed dismantled."

"Okay."

"Thank you!" The Brit called before getting ready for bed.

"You're welcome!" She said.

Arthuer quickly got ready and fell asleep, dreaming about tomorrow.

"Night, mom!" Alfred called out from his bedroom before he went to sleep.

"Night!" She called back. "Good night mum!" Arthur called as he flopped into his bed.

"Night, Arthur!" She said and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7 - Moving in

Arthur woke up the next morning as he realized what today was. "YAY!" Came his cheer from his room.

"Tell that boy to quiet down!" His father grumbled and rolled onto his side. His mother got up and dressed. "Is your bed cleaned off?" Alfred was still sleeping.

"Yes mum." He stepped aside. "Alfred?" Called the American's mom from his doorway.

"Help me lift the mattress off first." Arthur's mom said. Alfred opened his eyes. "What...?"

Arthur did as he was told and helped his mother. "It's time to get ready Alfred. You move out today." Alfred's mother reminded her son.

Alfred got out of his bed, forgetting that he was moving out. He must of been very tired yesterday. "Are they here yet?" He asked. Arthur's mother was starting to take apart the bed.

"No. Not yet. Let's get your bed and dresser ready." Alfred's mom said moving through his half empty room. Arthur helped his mom with the taking apart of the bed.

"We're not taking my bed and everything is cleaned off from the dresser." Alfred said. Arthur's mom picked up the parts and headed downstairs.

"Oh. Okay. I thought you wanted to take your bed." She went over to the dresser and started to take it apart. Arthur followed suit behind his mother with extra pieces.

Arthur's mother put the parts in the trunk and took the extra parts, putting them in there as well. "Let's head back up." She said and went back inside to take the mattress.

She picked one side of the mattress up and as soon as Arthur picked the other side, they slowly made their way downstairs.

Once strapped to the roof Arthur ran back to get his backpack.

She got in the car. "Call Alfred and tell him that we're coming?" Arthur's mother said as she backed out of the driveway.

"Okay. Will do mum." The Brit answered as he got out his phone and dialed the American's number.

Alfred picked up his phone after he helped his mom move the dresser downstairs. "Hello?"

"We're coming over." Arthur said in a cheery voice.

"Really? Alright! I'm ready!" Alfred said, his voice filled with excitement.

Arthur did a girly squeal on his side of the line. "Yay!"

The American laughed at the squeal. "Can't wait to see you."

"Me neither. See ya in a bit, love." The Brit said before hanging up.

"Alright." Alfred said and hung up. Arthur's stopped at a stop sign then went on , stopping at his driveway.

Arthur go out rapidly and went and hugged Alfred.

Alfred picked Arthur up and spun around with him, laughing. "Hey!"

Arthur laughed with him as he spun and hugged Alfred. "Hey!"

Arthur's mother laughed and honked the horn. "C'mon you two!" She shouted. Alfred let go and nodded. "I'll be back out in a sec." He said and ran into his house then to his bedroom to take some of his boxes to the car.

Arthur helped him once he got out.

Alfred put his boxes in the back seat. "Where should I put the dresser at?"

Arthur thought for a moment and then shrugged. "How 'bout I drive it over?" Suggested Alfred's mom.

Alfred nodded and went to hug his mom before he went into the car. "I'll see ya in a little bit."

She nodded as Alfred hugged her. "Take care!"

"I will mom!" Alfred smiled at her.

She kissed his cheek. "Okay." Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand as he led him to the car.

"You two ready?" Arthur's mom asked with a smile as they got in the car and she pulled out of the driveway.

Alfred nodded as well with a smile on his face as he looked out the window.

They got to the complex and got out, getting some boxes to take with them.

Arthur's mom stopped by the office to get the key and followed them to the apartment, opening the door for them. Alfred set some of the boxes down.

Arthur did the same as he walked around inside. "This'll be amazing~" He cooed as he came up and hugged the American.

Alfred turned around and hugged him back, nodding and smiling. "Mhm." He hummed. Arthur's mother walked back in. "I need you two to help me with the mattress." She said and walked back outside to the car.

Arthur nodded following. "I brought my bed. Did you bring yours?"

Alfred shook his head as they followed Arthur's mom outside. "Nah, you said that we going to share yours till we get a double bed." He said and grabbed one side of the mattress.

Arthur grabbed the other side. "What I understood was that I brought mine and you brought yours..." The Brit paused as he narrowed his eyes seductively. "But I don't mind sharing a bed with you~"

"Oh.." Alfred chuckled sheepishly. They finally got the mattress and rest of the parts in the bedroom. "I think that's everything." The Brit's mother said and handed Arthur the key to the apartment then hugged him. "You be good now, okay? Also, call me if you need any help as well."

Arthur nodded as his mother left, silent tears running down his cheeks. "I'll miss you!" He called after her.

"I'll miss you too!" She yelled out in the hall and left with a few tears running down her face.

Arthur sniffled as he wiped at his eyes. "So. Shall we settle in?"

"Mhm." Alfred nodded and went to their boxes, opening them up.

Arthur followed him once closing the door and helped him.

It wasn't long for them to put away everything and they were now setting the bed up.

Arthur finished as he started to get the mattress.

Alfred put together the mattress frame and helped Arthur put it on. "Looks like we're done."

"Yes." Arthur sighed happily as he flopped onto the mattress. "Ahh~ Comfy~" He raised his arms up, opening them for a hug.

Alfred flopped on top of Arthur with a chuckle and put his arms around him. "It is comfy." He cooed.

The Brit gave a slight grunt but ended up giggling as he nuzzled into Alfred. "Hehe!"

Alfred laughed and kissed his forehead. "It finally happened!" He sighed happily.

Arthur nodded as he kissed him. "We can finally be happy." He nuzzled into the American as he sighed happily.

"Yep." Alfred kissed him back smiling in the kiss and pulled back, lingering on Arthur's lips still.

Arthur smiled at the lingering lips as he threaded his fingers into Alfred's hair. "You're too perfect~"

"I am not." Alfred mumbled and kissed him again. "I am no where near perfect."

Arthur pulled him down to kiss him again. "To me you are."

Alfred smiled into the kiss. "You're perfect to me as well."

Arthur smiled as he deepened the kiss.

Alfred ran his hand through the others hair, running his tongue across his lips.

Arthur opened his mouth slightly, letting the American in, twining his tongue with Alfred's.

Alfred closed his eyes, rubbing his tongue against the Brit's.

Arthur moaned slightly at the rubbing tongue. "I... want you~" The Brit said, between kisses.

Alfred froze for a moment and pulled away. "Do we even have the um...stuff for it..?"

Arthur blushed deeply when he realized what he had said. "Umm... only if you want to and I don't know... c-can we use a substitute?" The nervousness of what he had said showed on his face.

The American looked away, biting his lip then back at Arthur. He wasn't ready for it yet. "Can we wait a bit longer?" He asked softly.

Arthur nodded a bit as he kissed Alfred's cheek. "Is something bothering you darling?"

Alfred shook his head. "Nothing's bothering me... I'm just a bit nervous is all.."

"About... oh." Arthur blushed as he looked away from the American. "I-I'm sorry..."

Alfred turned the Brit's face to look at him. "It's alright... I'm just not ready for it. Not yet anyway."

"Oh. Okay." The Brit gazed dreamily into Alfred's wondrous blue eyes.

"Maybe sometime later, okay?" Alfred asked and rested his chin on Arthur's chest.

Arthur nodded. "Maybe after we've finished setting up and taken a rest?"

Alfred nodded slightly and kissed his chest. "Sure."

Arthur smiled as he snuggled into him. "Shall we?"

"Mhm." Alfred smiled, snuggling Arthur back and kissing his chin.

Arthur giggled slightly as he pushed Alfred gently to get up.

"Hey!" Alfred laughed softly and got off of him.

The Brit stuck his tongue out in a playful manner as he went to the door to start unpacking his clothes.

Alfred rolled his eyes and poked the Brits nose softly as he got up, going to his boxes and unpacking his clothes.

Arthur collected all his clothes as he put them on his bed. "Should we put together the wardrobe?"

Alfred nodded as he folded his clothes up and had them in small piles. "Yeah."

"Alright then." Arthur nodded, rolling up his sleeves to get to work quickly.

After he was done with his clothes, he helped Arthur put together the wardrobe.

"Thank you love~" The Brit cooed as they finished.

"No problem, babe." Alfred grinned and kissed his cheek.

The Brit blushed as he kissed him. Suddenly, Arthur's stomach growled loudly.

Alfred kissed him back then pulled away. "Hungry? What do you want to eat-" He paused realizing they didn't have anything. "Damn.."

"Don't worry darling. I have money. We can eat out." He said with a smile as he heard Alfred's stomach growl as well.

The American nodded and smiled sheepishly when he heard his stomach growling. "What sounds good to you?"

"Pizza?" The Brit suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Alfred grinned widely and took out his phone to order the pizza before he hung up. "They'll be here in an hour."

"Oh. Okay. I thought we could go out for pizza and see the area a bit." Arthur smiled at the American.

"O-Oh..." Alfred rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry...Should of asked that first.."

"It's fine. We can take a walk to clear our heads after the meal." The Brit said as he went up and hugged the American.

Alfred hugged the Brit back, nodding and smiling. "Sounds nice to me." He said now holding the other.

Arthur smiled as he leaned into the hug.

The American rubbed Arthur's back softly, smiling softly and starting to sway.

Arthur rested his head on Alfred's chest as he started swaying. "I love you~ With all my heart, I really do~"

Arthur hummed softly to him. "I love you too. I love you so much." He murmured, pressing another kiss to his head.

The Brit cooed at the kiss when there was a sudden knock on the door. "Oh!"

Alfred smiled and was about to kiss him again then paused as he let go when he heard the knock. "Must be the pizza." He grinned, answering the door and grabbed the pizza as he paid for it.

Arthur smiled as he opened the box and took a slice of cheese pizza out. "So much for me paying for the pizza." The Brit chuckled.

"Sorry." Alfred shut the door and went to the counter where Arthur was at and set it out and took a slice out as well, eating it.

"It's fine love~ This is so delicious~" Arthur moaned in pleasure of the taste.

Alfred nodded in agreement as he finished his slice then grabbed another one, taking a huge bite out of it. "It truly is."

The Brit laughed as he got some cheese on his nose. He went up and licked it off Alfred.

Alfred blushed when the cheese was licked off his nose. He leaned his head down a bit to lick at the corner of Arthur's mouth to lick away some of the sauce with a chuckle.

Arthur blushed as he felt his tongue on his lips. He placed his pizza down and went up and kissed him.

Alfred was still eating his pizza as he swallowed it down quickly and kissed Arthur back.

Arthur wrapped his arms around him as he sunk deeply into the kiss.

The American set his pizza down and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, closing his eyes as the kiss went deeper.

Arthur smiled at where the hands were. He kissed Alfred just as eagerly.

Alfred ran his tongue over Arthur's lips as his hands went up his shirt.

Arthur's stomach fluttered as he opened his mouth for Alfred.

Alfred's tongue went into the Brits mouth, dancing around with the others and tangling it up. He could feel his heart beating fast.

Arthur blushed as he pushed Alfred off slightly. "Why don't we save it for after the walk~" He cooed.

Alfred pouted. "Fine." He chuckled and went to the door, walking out.

Arthur quickly followed the American as he wreathed his fingers with him. "Is everything alright, darling~"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Alfred said, nodding and smiling.

Arthur smiled as he held him close.

Alfred sighed happily as they walked.

Arthur smiled as he hugged onto his arm. "Piggy back?"

"You have a ticket for the ride?" Alfred chuckled as he knelt down a little. "Hop on."

The Brit laughed as he got on. "Here's my ticket~" He kissed Alfred's neck.

"I was going to let you on for free." Alfred grinned and held his legs as he got up then started to run.

Arthur laughed as he hugged around the American's neck.

Alfred was grinning widely and laughing, continuing to run and move out of people's way who were walking.

Arthur had never been this happy in all his life.

"Having fun, babe?" Alfred asked, glancing at the Brit.

Arthur nodded, laughing.

"Good." The American grinned with a soft laugh.

Arthur laughed as they continued. "I love you~" He cooed, kissing the back of his head.

"I love you too." He replied back and started to slow down.

The Brit laughed as he got down from the American's back and walked with him, holding hands.

Alfred slung his arm over his shoulder and pressed a kiss to the side of Arthur's head.

Arthur smiled as he leaned into the kiss. "I love you~"

"Love you too." Alfred grinned widely.

Arthur smiled as he hugged onto him arm. "Nothing can ruin this moment. Absolutely nothing."

Alfred nodded his head at him. "Nope, nothing."

As they entered the park there were some kids there from school that knew Arthur. "HEY! ARTIE!" They called in a mocking tone. Arthur pretended not to hear them as his smile faltered a bit. Suddenly a flying rock hit the Brit in the head as he yelped out in pain. "Hey! We're talking to you!"

Alfred pulled Arthur closer to him as soon as he heard the kids talking to Arthur. He snapped his head back when Arthur got hit in the head with the rock. "Hey! Why don't you leave him the hell alone?!"

Arthur rubbed his head as he looked up at Alfred. "Yeah? And who's gonna make us?" Asked one of the guys as they walked up to them. "I always knew you were **GAY** Arthur." Said the leader of the group in a mocking tone that ended in a harsh laugh.

"And you decided to bother us why?" Alfred asked, looking very unamused by this and walked up, towards them."I don't know? Me?" He glared at them.

"Let's see you try, pretty boy~" He said putting his fists up. Arthur cut in between them. "No fighting." He said sternly.

Alfred was about to throw his fist at him but stopped himself soon enough. "..." The American brought his fist down and nodded slowly with a frown.

He looked to the guy. The guy grabbed him and brought him close but Arthur finished him off with a kick to the nuts. "**Don't ever. Touch me. Again!**" He growled. "**The same goes for the rest of you lot.**" They all looked scared as they ran off and left the wreathing boy on the ground.

Now Alfred was about to jump in on them but stopped when one guy fell to the ground in pain, mostly. "Artie, are you okay?"

"Hmph. That'll teach them a thing or two." The Brit huffed as he turned back to Alfred. "Yes. I'm quite alright."

Alfred shook his head at the person who was laying on the ground. "Good.." He muttered and continued walking.

Arthur quickly caught up to Alfred as he hugged onto his arm.

The American brought Arthur close to him. "Want to head home or continue walking?" He asked.

"Home." Arthur wanted to continue walking but the outside air had gotten soiled, no thanks to those idiots.

"Right." Alfred nodded with a sigh, wanting to continue the walk, but those idiots from school decided to ruin it for them.

Arthur smiled as he held his hand and walked back the way they came.

They walked back to the apartment and opened the door to their room. Alfred, kicking off his shoes as he enter.

Arthur took his off as he went to his bed and slumped down on it.

Alfred followed him and flopped down, looking over at him. "You alright?"

"I think so..." Arthur sighed.

Alfred pulled himself up, so that he was laying next to Arthur. "I know..." He sighed.

Arthur snuggled into the American's chest. "I think if we just sleep, it'll make us both feel better."

"Yeah, sleep sounds good." The American boy put his arms around the Brit and closed his eyes.

"Good night, sweetie~" Arthur smiled as he kissed him and fell asleep with Alfred.

"Night, baby." Alfred kissed him back, snuggling him as he fell asleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8 - Loving you

Morning had come as Arthur stretched and yawned. The sound of birds chattering outside warmed the Brit's heart.

Alfred's cell phone alarm went off, making him groan as he nuzzled his face into Arthur's back not wanting to get up.

Arthur chuckled softly as he somehow managed to turn and hug him. "It's Saturday~" He cooed.

The American smiled lazily and hugged him. "Good.." He drawled out, snuggling him.

Arthur laughed a bit and got out of his grasp, going over to his bag, where he pulled out some coffee mugs and three boxes of tea. "Want some tea, darling?"

Alfred yawned, opening his eyes and stretched his arms out. "Sure."

The Brit smiled as he went to the kitchen. "Which would you like?"

"Just tea, I guess." Alfred called out from the bedroom.

Arthur chuckled. "I'll make the same one for you that I'm making for myself."

Alfred nodded and got out of the bed, going to the drawer and took out a few clothes for today then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Arthur heard the shower go off as he he took a bowl and heated the water for the tea.

Alfred washed his hair then rinsed it out, turning it off. He dried himself off before he put on his clean clothes.

Arthur poured the tea into the cups as he sipped his earl grey. He waited for Alfred to come over to the kitchen.

Alfred got out of the bathroom and went straight to the kitchen. "Morning." He smiled and took his cup, taking a sip of it.

"Morning. Like it?" Arthur asked as he sipped his tea.

Alfred nodded. "Yep."

Arthur smiled as he put his tea down and went to kiss the American.

Alfred took another sip of the tea and smiled when Arthur kissed him, kissing him back.

Arthur smiled as he leaned on him, deepening the kiss.

Alfred set his cup down as the kiss deepen and put his arms around him.

Arthur smiled as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck.

Alfred pulled Arthur as close as he possible could as his eyes were closing.

Arthur's closed his eyes as he melted into the kiss.

Alfred hummed into the kiss with a soft chuckle and poked his tongue out at his lips.

The Brit opened his mouth gratefully as he let the American in.

The American's tongue slid into the Brits mouth, rubbing against his.

Arthur gave a slight moan as he twined his tongue with Alfred's.

Alfred sucked on his tongue softly while his hands went under Arthur's shirt.

Arthur obliged to the movements as he carded his fingers into the back of his head, through his hair.

Alfred was slowly pulling his shirt off and broke the kiss to take Arthur's shirt off completely.

Arthur smiled as he tugged on Alfred's shirt for him to take it off.

Alfred took his shirt off when Arthur was tugging on it and smiled at the Brit as he went down to kiss his neck.

Arthur moved his head as he let Alfred take over.

Alfred started to kiss his neck down slowly, nipping at it gently.

The Brit moaned slightly as he held Alfred's head close.

The American stroked the back of his head softly then sucked on his neck, leaving a small mark and moved down to kiss shoulder.

Arthur moaned out softly at the actions. "I love you~"

Alfred smiled at the phrase and kissed back up then behind his earlobe.

Arthur smiled as a warm feeling rushed through him.

Alfred nibbled on Arthur's earlobe, smiling while his hand was trailing down his body.

Arthur shivered as he moaned. "B-Bed?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yeah..." The American nodded slightly and without hesitation he picked Arthur up with a laugh, taking him to the bedroom and dropping him on the bed. "Whoops~" He chuckled as he crawled on top of the Brit.

Arthur laughed when he was dropped but wrapped his arms around his neck as he kissed him deeply.

He smiled into the kiss and his hands at Arthur's sides.

Arthur put his hands at Alfred's cheeks as he kissed him deeply. He moved his leg out of the way as he lay there in the American's hold.

Alfred laid there in between Arthur's leg as they shared their deep kiss.

Arthur smiled as he started to get aroused.

The American's hands slowly crept across the Brit's stomach and down to his pants, undoing them and stood up a bit to take them off then throw them to the floor.

Arthur smirked as he did so, tugging on the hem of Alfred's jeans.

Alfred chuckled and grabbed his hands gently then went to unbutton his pants.

Arthur smirked, biting his lower lip seductively as he watched the American take his jeans off.

Alfred stared at Arthur and just to tease him, he was slowly pulling his pants down.

The Brit bit his lip harshly as he watched him, getting harder.

The American finally took off his pants, throwing them aside with a wide grin spread across his face.

"Naughty~ Teasing me like that~" The Brit cooed.

"I'll go really slow next time." Alfred smirked and leaned down to palm at the Brits crotch.

Arthur moaned out at the touch as he pulled the American closer. "Y-You tease~"

Alfred chuckled, still holding the smirk. "Such a teaser." He said as the other hand was rubbing the Brits thigh.

Arthur's face was a deep red as he moaned out, letting his head fall back.

Alfred leaned his head down and made kisses on his collar bone. His hands stopped and hooked themselves on the hem of Arthur's boxers and pulled them down.

Arthur moaned at the kisses and pulled a bit on Alfred's boxers.

Alfred sucked on his skin, leaving a small mark with his hands rubbing his hips.

Arthur moaned at the sucking as he felt Alfred's hands on him. He wanted him badly and it was clear in the Brits eyes just how much he wanted the American.

Alfred kissed all the way up to his ear. "What are we going to use as a substitute?" He whispered into his ear.

Arthur thought a for a moment. "W-We could use saliva or body lotion, but I heard that body lotion when used like this, dries up quickly."

Alfred bit his lip in thought, he wanted Arthur to be comfortable. He settled his thought on saliva. "Alright." He said and brought his fingers up, sucking on them.

Arthur watched as he felt more wanting for the American, sucking his fingers.

Alfred stood there as he sucked his fingers then winked at Arthur and brought out his fingers. "Spread your legs for me, babe."

The Brit obeyed as he spread his legs, sheepishly. He blushed deeply as he was exposed fully now. "Please, don't let it hurt..."

Alfred blushed a deep shade of red, seeing his boyfriend fully exposed to him. "I-I won't..." He answered and brought himself down a bit more then was slowly pushing his index finger in.

Arthur moaned at the strange new feeling as he clutched the bed sheets.

"Feeling alright?" Alfred asked, moving his finger around inside the Brit.

Arthur nodded as Alfred continued. "J-Just fine, love~"

"Okay." Alfred nodded and then slowly pushed in the second one.

The Brit winced at this as he wasn't used to it, yet.

"S-sorry..." Alfred stuttered out, hearing the wince.

"It's fine, love~ I just need to get used to it..." The Brit said as he tried to get accustomed to the feeling.

"Right.."The American nodded while his fingers were still moving inside him.

Arthur soon felt good with the fingers as he moaned out in pleasure.

Alfred smiled when he heard the moan from Arthur and spread the fingers around.

This was unexpected as he winced a bit but then moaned as he got used to it. "I-I want more~" Arthur moaned.

"Just hold on a minute." Alfred whispered and slowly thrust his fingers in Arthur.

The Brit moaned as he nodded, waiting for whatever was going to happen.

Alfred continue to thrust the fingers into Arthur, wanting to be positive that he was comfortable. After a while of doing so, he took them out and lined himself up with Arthur and took his legs and wrapped them around his waist. "R-Ready?" He asked, feeling nervous.

The Brit nodded, face red from all the pleasure. It was clear that he wanted this, but, he thought, 'Does Alfred want me like how I want him?' He gave a deep breath then nodded again. "Yes. I'm ready..."

Alfred nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was feeling nervous and somewhat anxious. He wanted this, wanted Arthur, but he just got so nervous about it. He took another deep breath before pushing himself in slowly.

Arthur made a squeak as Alfred's member stretched him out more than his fingers did. Tears edged his eyes somewhat as his body was screaming in pain. It felt like a thunderbolt split the Brit in half.

Alfred stopped as soon as he saw the tears in Arthur's eyes. "Feeling aright...?" He asked and leaned down to give him a comforting kiss.

The Brit nodded. "Y-Yes... Please continue..." He kissed Alfred back, feeling comforted by the kiss.

"Okay.." The American nodded once more and resumed pushing his member in.

Arthur moaned out at the sensation as he held Alfred's left wrist.

Alfred brought his hand up and stroked the Brits cheek softly. He stopped when he felt himself all the way in. "You doing alright..?"

Arthur nodded as he leaned into the touch slightly. "Yeah. I'm alright, love~" He leaned up and gently kissed the American. "Please, continue..."

Alfred gave yet another nod to him. "Let me know if I'm hurting you." He said before he pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in with a soft moan.

Arthur made a slight wince but the pain quickly vanished as he began moaning.

Alfred kept his eyes on Arthur, smiling down at him as he started to thrust slowly.

The Brit moaned out loud as he did so. The pleasure was building up, and fast.

Low grunts and moans came out of the American with pleasure forming around him.

"F-Faster..." Moaned the Brit. He wanted this badly.

"K-'Kay.." Alfred obliged and started to go faster.

Arthur moaned out loud as he let his head roll back in pure pleasure. This felt amazing.

Alfred stroked his hair softly while the other was holding his hand. He was feeling amazing, being with Arthur like this.

He moaned out loudly as Alfred hit his prostate. "Ahaa~"

Alfred felt it when he hit Arthur's prostate and continue to hit it with each thrust, moaning.

Arthur moaned as he was continuously hit, over and over. He wreathed his fingers with Alfred's as he squeezed his hand slightly.

Sweat come down Alfred's face as he thrust. He squeezed Arthur's hand tightly, moaning with the Brit. "O-Oh god.."

"I-I feel close..." Moaned Arthur, loudly as pre began to leak.

"Y-Yeah.." Alfred nodded and thrust a bit more harder into him.

The Brit screamed out in pleasure as he came on both of their chests.

Alfred soon came inside him, yelling in pleasure, in his turn and collapsed down next to him, panting.

The Brit got the American to slip out of him as he panted next to him. He hugged him as he snuggled into his finely toned chest.

Alfred was still trying to catch his breath as wrapped his arms around Arthur with a small smile on his face.

Arthur panted as he looked up at him, eyes glistening in joy. "That felt great..."

"It did.." He smiled softly and kissed Arthur's forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too..." Arthur said breathlessly.

Alfred sighed happily and hugged him tightly.

The British boy felt tired in his turn as he yawned.

"Getting sleepy?" Alfred asked, seeing him yawn.

Arthur nodded as he snuggled Alfred. "I can sleep till the afternoon, maybe."

Alfred chuckled and stroked Arthur's hair softly. "Same here...Maybe." He yawned.

The Brit smiled as he kissed him and slowly drifted off into sleep.

The American kissed him back before he went to sleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9 - Bad Touch Trio to the rescue

A little bit later, Arthur woke up with a slight pain in his lower back. He got up and stumbled his way to the bathroom as he started the shower and got in. Showering for a long while.

Alfred slept through when Arthur got up, but was slowly waking up when he heard the shower running and figured it was Arthur since he wasn't present in bed. He got up, pulling some boxers on.

The Brit finished showering as he wrapped a towel around himself and walked out, toward the bedroom. "Oh! Alfred. You're awake~ Had a good sleep?"

"Hm?" He turned around and smiled at Arthur. "Yep. Slept pretty good. Did you?"

He smiled as he went up and hugged him. "Eyup."

The American hugged him back. "That's good."

Arthur looked up as he kissed his chin.

Alfred smiled and kissed his forehead then let go of him, heading to the bathroom to take his shower. "I'll be right back."

The Brit nodded. "Okay." He then began to get dressed.

Alfred got out after a while with a towel around his waist and hugged Arthur from behind.

Arthur eeped in surprise and chuckled as he kissed his cheek. "Silly~"

Alfred laughed when he heard the other eep when he hugged him. "Scared you, didn't I" he chuckled and let go of him so he could get dressed.

Arthur chuckled to himself as he came up and hugged Alfred from behind when the boy had taken his towel off.

"Hm?" He smiled and turned around slightly to kiss his forehead.

The Englishman smiled as he looked up and kissed him back.

Alfred pulled away and gave him a quick kiss before he pulled his boxers on.

Arthur blushed and chuckled when he heard a sudden knock on the door. "Oh? I'll go get that." When he opened the door, his face paled. His father was standing there.

"Alrighty." He nodded and put on his pants. "Do you want to eat out?" He called out. His father had a bland expression on his face. "I came here to apologize.."

Arthur was silent for a bit. Soon his face changed to that of hurt and a bit of rebellion. "I-I thought you never wanted to speak to me again?" He said sourly.

His father sighed. "I'm just apologizing to you is all."

"Explain to me why though?" Arthur asked, hope rising in his chest.

"Must I have a reason?" He asked just as Alfred came up behind Arthur. "Is everything alright?" He asked as his gaze flicked between Arthur and his father.

"Yes!" The Brit stared firmly at his father till he felt the presence of someone behind him. When he looked it was Alfred. "Everything's alright darling but you might want to stay to see this."

Alfred raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly. "Look, I just want to apologize but since you're being a stubborn bull I will take my leave if you will." Arthur's father turned to leave.

"**No!** I just want to know what you're apologizing for... please tell me..." Arthur stopped him as he made him look back at him.

"Because your mother made me okay? And I thought it'll make you two a bit more happy." The Brits father confessed.

Alfred smiled. "It does. Knowing that my father, if he wants, will support me."

"I didn't say I was going to support you. Just apologizing." His father said bluntly with a chilling tone. Alfred frowned at this.

Arthur looked a bit sad and hurt at this as he nodded. "I see. G-Good day to you, _sir_."

His father shook his head and walked away. Alfred shut the door still frowning.

A tear went down the Brits face and he quickly brushed it away, hoping Alfred didn't see it.

"I saw that.." He whispered, looking over at Arthur.

The Brit turned to him and buried his face in his chest as he burst into tears.

Alfred hugged him tightly and rubbed his back softly.

"I-I thought he came b-back to be... **a father!**" He clutched onto the American's chest.

He stroke his hair softly, humming to him softly. "Maybe one day he will..."

"Maybe... **NEVER!**" The Brit cried out onto the American's chest as his legs went weak.

Alfred held the Brit tightly. "Baby you need to calm down.." He whispered and stroke his hair.

Arthur sniffled as he nodded. "I remember when I was a bit younger... m-my dad was always there for me..."

The American frowned and continue to rub his back. "Sorry.."

Arthur nuzzled into his chest.

Alfred kissed the top of his head and continue to hum to him.

Arthur slipped to the floor a bit as he sniffled. "You wanted to go out and eat?"

Alfred knelt down to his height. "You still up for it though?"

Arthur nodded. "Yeah. I'm hungry and we need to walk around a bit..." Arthur rubbed his hindquarters.

"Right and start looking for jobs as well." He said and brought Arthur up.

Arthur smiled as he kissed him.

The American kissed him back, smiling. "Where do you want to eat out at?"

"You pick. I can't think of anything. As long as it's not McDonald's. I got sick last time I ate there." Arthur scrunched up his nose cutely.

"Poor baby." Alfred cooed and ruffled Arthur's hair. "Well, we really can't eat somewhere expensive. Burger King? Wendy's? Or we can head out to the store to get something."

"Maybe the store? They've got good selections..." Arthur suggested as he stayed in the American's arms.

Alfred nodded. "Alright. We'll go there then."

"Thank you, love~" Arthur cooed as he kissed his cheek.

"No problem, hun." Alfred grinned widely and put his coat on. "Let's go then." He rook Arthur's hand in the hallways.

Arthur happily held it as he leaned on him, almost forgetting completely about his fathers arrogance.

Alfred smiled at him as they walked, rubbing his hand softly with his thumb.

Arthur smiled as he kissed him. "Do you think we'd ever do it again?"

The American kissed him back. "Yeah, as long we want to do it again."

Arthur smiled as he looked up at him in adoration. "And this is why you're my hubby~"

Alfred blushed lightly at the comment and kissed him again, nodding and smiling at him.

The Brit giggled as they entered the park. There were some boys there that soon started following them, circling them and scattering to possibly confuse the couple.

Alfred sighed happily and looked at the group of boys strangely who were following them and scattering around.

Arthur started to notice the boys too as he clutched harder onto Alfred's hand. They circled as if they were casually walking by.

Alfred pulled Arthur closer to him as soon as he felt the squeeze to his hand. The American kept an eye on the group.

One gave a smirk as he passed as that was a signal for the whole group to tighten the circle on them. "L-Let's just keep walking..." Arthur whispered to Alfred.

The others nodded and walked more closer to them. Alfred just nodded and quicken his pace to get away from the group.

Arthur followed suit, but a group of them blocked their path. The one who gave the smirk signal stepped forward. "And where are **you** going?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Alfred said back in a harsh tone, gripping onto Arthur's hand as if his life depend on it.

"Ha! You just expected to waltz into _**my territory **_without paying a price!?" The teen laughed.

"Oh, _excuse me _then,_ prince_." He sneered, shoving the teen out of the way while pulling Arthur close behind him.

The _prince_ grabbed Arthur away and kicked Alfred in the balls. "A little respect for a kid older than you, _kid._"

Alfred's eyes widened when a jolt of pain shot through him and he fell to his knees, clutching onto his crotch.

"Alfred!?" Arthur cried as he hit the ground. The leader brought him close and kissed him. Arthur's eyes widened as he struggled against his grip. The leader broke the kiss and snapped his fingers. "Hold back the bold one and let him watch." He sneered as they picked up Alfred and held him back.

Alfred groaned in pain as he was picked up, but was being held back. He struggled against them and glared at the leader. "Don't you touch him! I swear I **_will_** **break** you!" He growled.

"Oh~ And what good will that do?" One of the others punched Alfred in the stomach. "Please! Stop hurting him! I-I'll do whatever you want." Arthur blurted out. "Oh. Really? _Whatever_ **I** want?" Arthur nodded. The leader smirked.

Alfred hunched over when he was punched in the stomach, coughing from it as well. "L-Leave us alone!" He shouted and kicked at the one who punched him.

"Haha! You need to learn your lesson when you just waltz right into Jackal territory~ HAHAHA!" He pulled Arthur close. That's when Arthur noticed that they weren't in the park next to their building. This was some strange neighborhood.

Alfred gritted his teeth together when he saw Arthur being close to somebody else. Anger was rising in the American's body. "Look, we were just heading off somewhere, didn't mean to stumble upon your _precious_ territory, jackass." He spat.

"Well, you need to be taught a lesson, either way~" He kissed Arthur. Arthur kicked him in the same place he hit Alfred as the leader went down, groaning. The others around him attacked Arthur as he squeaked in fear at the mass heading straight for him.

"Maybe you should be taught a lesson!" Alfred snapped when he saw the leader kissing Arthur. The ones who were holding him back let go to go after Arthur. He broke free from the loosened grip and went straight toward the group to get them away from Arthur.

The Brit was being pummeled. Blood flowed from an open stab wound and erupted from his mouth everytime he coughed. Tears were streaming down his face as fist after fist rained down on his slender, weak body. _Alfred!?_ He thought, the voice in his head screaming out the others name. _Where are you!? Help me!?_

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled as he was pulled back by the some of the group as they proceed to punch him in the stomach, holding him back.

He would die at this rate. Arthur tried to fight back but it was useless. "What is this!?" Came a heavy French accent. "That's so unawesome of you guys beating on these two." A German accent followed suit. "Si! What have they ever done to you!?" A Spanish accent.

Alfred felt like he could pass out from the wind being literally knocked out of him. It felt hard to breath though with punch after punch came impacting on his stomach. He looked up hearing the different accents, they sounded familiar though but he couldn't tell from who or where. The group just looked up at them. "Go mind your business." The leader sneered at them.

The Frenchman looked to the German and nodded. The German sneered as he slowly turned to the leader and started to walk straight for him. "Oohohoho~ You're going to vish you hadn't said that~" He attacked him, hitting him square in the stomach. The Spanish man went next and knocked three of the other members out and the Frenchman joined in.

As soon as the group saw their leader attacked they all jumped in but to only be knocked out by the group of three. Alfred fell down when he was let go, breathing heavily for air. He tried to look for Arthur but he was too exhausted.

Arthur lay on the ground trying to stop the bleeding from his wound. The Frenchman shook a fist limply in the air. "Oh... I'm not a fighter, definitely a lover..." The Spanish man rushed over to Arthur and took his own shirt off to stop the bleeding. "Oh no... amigo! Hang in there!?" The German walked over to Alfred. "This one's knocked out cold." The Frenchman stood in between them. "Gilbert. You pick up Alfred and Antonio, you pick up Arthur." They did as they were told. "To the hospital. **NOW!** It's close by."

Alfred could hear the voices but they were slowly fading out when he was picked up then he fell unconscious, completely. _Where's Arthur?_ He thought in his mind. _Artie, where are you? _The poor teen was panicking in his mind.

Arthur stared at him blearily and tried to speak but his throat restricted. Blood bubbled up from his throat. "We better hurry, Francis! This one's coughing up blood!?" They started to run as Francis yelled to the civilian's in their way to move in French. Once they were in the hospital, Alfred and Arthur were separated in two different rooms.

Alfred woke up to find himself in a hospital bed. In panic he sat up quickly with fear and worry plastered all over his face. "Arthur?!" He shouted, looking around.

Francis was there, along with Gilbert as they both stood up and went on either side of the American. "Calm down, mon ami! He just came out of the operating room."

"Wh-What happened?" The American asked looking at the two. He remember all of it, but not the aftermath though. Why was Arthur in the operating room? He swallowed hard.

"Antonio is with him right now." Gilbert said. "He was stabbed." Francis said sorrowfully.

Alfred's eyes went wide."H-He's alright though right?" He said, looking at the two.

They looked at each other. "We don't know. They wouldn't let us into the room." Gilbert said sadly.

Alfred bit his lower lip and sighed, falling back on the bed. "Well.. thanks for helping us out.."

Francis put his right hand on Alfred's chest and tapped it a couple of times. "They said when you get better they'll let you see him."

Alfred huffed through his nose and got back up. His stomach still felt like it was still hurting. "Do you know what room?"

Both Gilbert and Francis looked at each other in uncertainty but Gilbert helped Alfred as he took up a side. Francis nodded as he led them. "This way..." He led them down the corridor and through other halls till they came to a door with a twelve on it.

Alfred muttered thanks when they helped him up and lead the way to where Arthur's room was at. He opened the door, walking in and frowning to see Arthur there laying in the bed with Antonio there as well.

Antonio's head was lowered but when he lifted his head a bit, there was evidence on his face that he had been crying. He looked to Francis and everyone else and got up, giving Alfred room to be with his boyfriend. More tears coursed down his cheeks and Francis hugged him. Arthur lay there, hooked up to a heart monitor as well as a blood bag.

Alfred bit his lower lip when he saw Antonio's expression then he bit even harder seeing Arthur and he could feel blood pricking out. He took a deep breath as he walked over to the bed and sat down. Arthur was sleeping though, he didn't say anything and just gripped onto his hand with the force of holding his tears back.

Arthur felt the squeeze to his hand as he slowly woke up. "A-Alfie...?" He said weakly as he stared at him. "I thought I was going to die..." Antonio cried even more and Gilbert turned away so that no one could see his tears. Francis felt slightly empty at what had happened.

Alfred hugged him tightly with tears flowing down his cheeks and was stroking Arthur's hair. "I'm sorry..so sorry.." He repeated. He was sorry that he couldn't even protect him or help him.

Arthur hugged him tightly back. "I love you... and I know you did everything to help me..." Silent tears slid down the Brits cheeks as they shared the hug.

"I love you too.." Alfred whispered and was trying to wipe away the tears on the Brit's cheeks with the attempt to wipe at his own as well.

"Please don't cry..." Arthur then noticed Francis. "Francis? How long has it been since I've seen you..." Francis gave a small, sad smile. "Quite some time, mon cheri... Quite some time..."

"I'm trying not to but it's hard." Alfred chuckled softly and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'm just so happy that you're alive." He sniffled. He let go of him and sat back down in the chair.

Arthur smiled as he yawned. "I-I got stitches..."

"But you're alright though?" Alfred looked at him.

Arthur nodded. "They said I have to stay a few days to track my progress."

Alfred nodded ad grabbed the Brits hand, lacing their fingers together. "Where'd you get stabbed?"

"My side. Close to my stomach." The Brit pointed out as he pointed a bit to his side.

"And, you _are _okay now.." Alfred smiled softly at him.

Arthur nodded. "Just tired."

"Then get some rest, baby." Alfred cooed and kissed Arthur's forehead.

Arthur nodded as he started to drift back into sleep.

Alfred kissed his forehead and got up. "For real guys, thanks."

The three nodded their welcome as they turned to leave.

Alfred squeezed Arthur's hand tightly before he went back to his room.

Francis walked back with him in case he stumbled.

Alfred walked back to his room and thank Francis once more before he hopped onto his bed which was a bad idea because he felt a bit of pain in his stomach.

"If you need anything from us, just tell us, mon cher." The Frenchman said as he stared in sorrow at the American in the hospital bed.

Alfred nodded. "I will, but I don't know how many times I'll be thanking you guys." He chuckled lightly.

The Frenchman chuckled lightly as well. "You don't need to repay us, at all~"

"You sure?" Alfred looked up at him?

Francis nodded. "Oui. Always happy to help, mon cher. Especially with ruffians like that."

"Yeah..well we thought we were at the park we usually go to but we ended up somewhere we shouldn't have been.. I think we would've been dead if it weren't for you three."

Francis gave a curt nod. "Now you need to rest, mon cher."

The American nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Sleep well." And with that, the Frenchman left.

"I'll try to!" Alfred called out before closing his eyes as he tried to go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 - Together again

That night Arthur tossed and turned in his sleep, not used to being alone in his bed anymore. "A-Alfred..." He mumbled in his sleep. "H-Help me... Alfred..."

One of the nurses came in to check on him and gave him a comfort pat on his shoulder before she walked out.

Arthur squirmed as he felt a bit of comfort. But as soon as the comfort was gone, he fell right back into his nightmare.

Alfred had trouble sleeping that night, waking up every hour not being used to not having Arthur in his hold when they slept.

Morning seemed to take forever as it finally came and Arthur woke up, getting out of the bed and trying to walk.

"Do you want any help?" The nurse from the night before asked as she was fixing his bed. Alfred groaned when the sunlight came, not getting any sleep at all from the last night.

"I want to go to Alfred's room, please..." The Brit asked as he wobbled due to his stitches.

She nodded. "Want a wheel chair, dear?" She asked, walking over to him.

"No. I want to walk..." The Brit stumbled and fell, giving out a yelp of pain.

She shook her head and quickly went up to help him up. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes... J-Just a little sore is all..." Arthur lied. He was in a great amount pain, but that wasn't going to stop him from seeing Alfred.

"I'll get you a wheel chair, okay?" She said, walking him over to a chair and went down the hall to get a wheel chair and came back wit one.

Arthur felt pitiful as he sat there. Worthless. Unmoving. **Paralyzed.**

"C'mere dear." She said, bring him up into the wheel chair and wheeled him to Alfred's room.

The Brit gave her his best smile though it looked tired and almost fake. "Thank you so much..." He said quietly.

"You're welcome." She smiled at him and knocked on Alfred's door. "Arthur is here to see you." Alfred smiled at him, but he was overly tired.

Arthur got up and wobbled his way to the others bed. "H-How are you, darling?" He asked through the pain in his side.

"Does tired fit the description?" Alfred chuckled softly, looking up at him. "You?"

"Hurt and feeling useless..." Arthur muttered the last part as he rested his head on Alfred's chest, hiding his face.

The American frowned, stroking his hair softly while the other hand was rubbing Arthur's back. "You'll be okay, hun."

"I feel like I'm paralyzed... I-I can barely move..." Arthur sniffled.

"Come here.." Alfred muttered before picking Arthur up and had him lie down on his chest.

Arthur felt happy as he laid down on his chest. "I love you~"

"I love you too." Alfred smiled, rubbing his back softly.

Arthur snuggled into Alfred's chest, feeling the happiest he'd been in all his life.

Alfred smiled lightly, kissing the top of the Brits head softly.

The Brit felt at peace as he fell asleep with the American's sweet scent wreathing around him.

Alfred breathed out contently and slowly fell asleep with the Brit being around him.

Arthur fell into a deep sleep, one that he was grateful for.

Alfred fell asleep completely, holding Arthur close to him with a smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11 - Visitation

Arthur woke up later in the morning but he didn't want to get up so instead he snuggled into his American boyfriend.

Alfred was already up when Arthur woke. He only smiled and stroked his hair.

"Morning~" Arthur chirped in happiness.

"Morning, sweet heart." The American smiled at him. "Had a good sleep, I hope?"

"Very~" Arthur chided. "And you?"

"Same." Alfred grinned and kissed his boyfriends forehead.

"I don't want to be here anymore... but they say they **need** to keep me here..." Arthur said, frowning.

"You just need to stay here till tomorrow and then they'll let you out.." Alfred said, reassuringly.

"Thankfully~" Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

Alfred nodded then frowned. "I get out today though."

"Aww~" Arthur looked at him sadly.

"Yeah." Alfred looked to the side then back at Arthur.

The Brit snuggled closer to Alfred as he kissed his chest.

The American held him tighter, running a hand through the Brits hair.

Arthur sighed, slight pain in his wound from yesterday.

Alfred loosened his hold on him when he remembered about his wound. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, love~" He smiled up at Alfred.

Alfred sighed softly, smiling a bit and kissed his forehead. "Just wanted to though, if I accidentally hurt you."

"I doubt you would ever..." Arthur's British accent was like honey. So sweet~

Alfred's face expression softened the way Arthur's accent sounded.

Arthur smiled up at the American. "Seems like we're in safe waters for now~"

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, for now."

"I hope it stays that way for a long while..." Arthur sighed.

Alfred sighed as well. "I hope so too.."

Arthur smiled as he got up.

Alfred let go of him when he did move then sat up in the bed stretching.

"You seem so tired..." The Brit flinched a bit at the pain in his side.

Alfred nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "These aren't the most comfortable beds."

"I want to go home..." Arthur said sadly.

"I do too, Artie.." Alfred sighed.

Arthur kissed his nose, smiling.

Alfred smiled and ruffled his hair.

A nurse walked in. "Mr. Kirkland? You need to take your medication." Arthur stared sadly down. "In my room?" The nurse nodded. "Yes."

"I'm not going anywhere, Artie." The American said, grabbing the Englishman's hand. "Just take your medicine."

The Brit pouted. "Fine."

"Come along, Arthur." She said, heading out the door.

He nodded as he got up and stumbled to the door. "Bye Alfred. I love you~"

"I love you too, Arthur." Alfred smiled. The nurse made him sit on his bed once he got to his own room. "The reason I want you here is because, this makes you drowsy, but it helps the pain." She smiled and took out a spoon and poured the liquid onto it. "Open up."

Arthur nodded as he swallowed the disgusting liquid.

"There we go!" She smiled and washed the spoon. "Have a nice day." She patted the Brits head before walking away.

Arthur did feel drowsy as he laid down.

Alfred wondered if he could move and walked around. He asked a nurse if he can, since he wanted to go and visit him. He carefully got up and walked to his room, opening the door.

Arthur was half asleep when he heard the door open. "Alfie..."

"Hey, sleepyhead." Alfred pulled a chair up to the bed, smiling his genuine smile.

Arthur smiled sleepily at his love.

Alfred leaned over kissing his forehead lightly.

Arthur smiled as he yawned.

"You know how long you're going to be asleep?" Alfred asked curiously.

Arthur shook his head no. "Sorry love..."

Alfred nodded with a small sigh.

Arthur smiled up at him as he took his hand and slowly fell asleep.

Alfred rubbed his hand softly and kissed his forehead.

Arthur smiled as he felt the action.

Alfred rubbed his hand lightly while Arthur slept.

Arthur, for the first time in the hospital, had sweet dreams.

A nurse came by saying that Alfred could leave if he wanted to.

Arthur clung a little to Alfred's hand, not wanting him to leave.

"I'll stay." He said and rubbed Arthur's hand softly. The nurse nodded and left.

Arthur calmed a bit as he fell into a deep sleep.

Alfred looked over at Arthur and back out the window, not letting go of his hand.

Arthur smiled, holding on tightly as he slept.


End file.
